<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fairest of them all by SuperWolfieStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884144">The Fairest of them all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar'>SuperWolfieStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DisneyTales AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Disney, DisneyTales AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Snow White AU, Time period: 1550s, Tudor Era, and, base on, brother grimm - Freeform, fairytale, my version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The handsome and kindhearted Prince Drake Mallard charms every creature in the kingdom except one - his jealous uncle, Jim Starling. When the Magic Mirror proclaims Drake as the fairer one of all, he flee into the forest, where he befriends the lovable seven orphanages children - Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, and Gosalyn.</p><p>My version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with both combinations of Disney and Brother Grimm tale version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DisneyTales AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome, this is my first Ducktales AU part of the series fanfiction, this AU series is base on all Disney and the original fairytale story. I have been planning on this since I love watching my favorite Disney Princesses movie and decided to write it.</p><p>A warning for the faint of heart, this is not your Disney Snow White, well... it's actually a bit more like both Disney and Brother Grimm (don't own it, just love it) along with my own version of Snow White smash together.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales, Darkwing Duck or Snow White.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the year of 1518. In a far, far away kingdom ruled a good king and his kind gentle queen, living in the castle with them was the king's brother, Lord Jim Starling. The king and Queen loved each other deeply but all they ever wanted was a child of their own. One cold snowy winter the Queen was hand embroidered at an open window in her and her husband the king bedchamber, when all of a sudden she pricked her pointed finger with the needle and three drops of blood dripped on the freshly fallen white snow near the purple hydrangea plant. The Queen admired the beauty of the resulting colour combination and a small smile made its way on her face.</p><p>“Oh how I wish I had a beautiful boy with feather as the colour of winter snow and his eyes as purple as hydrangea." She said in a whisper tone, then started to look up in the sky. “And his blush cheek is as red as blood.”</p><p>One year later her wish was fulfilled as the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby son in the next spring.</p><p>“The Queen gave birth to the boy!” shouted the town crier to announce the wonderful news to the people. “Our kingdom has our new prince!”</p><p>The people were overjoyed of the new, they celebrate all through the day and through the night. In the castle the queen sat in the exact same window where she wished for a child.</p><p>The baby nanny and the Queen lady-in-waiting, Ms. Bentina Beakley walks up to the queen with a smile on her face as she is holding the prince. “Look at your baby boy your majesty.” She said, “he’s whiter like the lily and pure like the mountain snow.” </p><p>The mother smiled, pressing her finger onto her son's cheek gently. “My little boy.” She said. </p><p>“Do not worry,” Beakley assured her. “I will take cure for him but for now you must rest and recover as soon as possible your majesty.” She advised the Queen. </p><p>“Oh Beakley.” The Queen giggled, “Thank you.” She kissed her baby boy on his forehead.</p><p>The Queen has started to name him, Drake Mallard. He was surrounded and nurtured by his parents' love, he’ll grow strong and beautiful. And he was adored by everyone who met him. As much for his tender spirit as for his beauty.</p><p>Unfortunately shortly after the birth the queen fell greatly ill. Sadly left the land of the living leaving the king a widower.</p><p>As the years rolled by, the young prince enjoyed his days in the garden with his nanny, reading some books he picked out from the castle library and sitting on the bench of the fountain, and had no idea he was being watched. The king brother, Prince Jim preferred to keep it this way. Soon enough everyone could see Drake's beauty. As long as that look belonged to Jim, all would be right in the world.</p><p>Jim was extremely selfish in that manner, as well as vain with a heart as black as coal. The boy below him was so obviously the most beautiful duck to ever grace any kingdom with feather as white as snow, eyes as purple as hydrangea, his personality was innocent like the angel descended from heaven and that was enough to send jealousy shooting through any man. But Jim was smarter than the average man. He'd watched his nephew from a young child as he'd grown and developed, and he'd observed this all with a thoughtful silence.</p><p>The King, the child's father, had feared for his son, Jim knew this. Men who could rival Jim's fairer always seemed to go 'missing', and the king had feared this would happen to his boy as well.</p><p>It was a silly fear. Jim was not going to destroy something so… perfect. The boy was a spitting image of him when he was that age. It enthralled Jim, and he watched his nephew with growing hunger. He was learned in dark magic and would use it to complete his twisted desires. Being vain and selfish he used the most disturbing magic to stay handsome.</p><p>On Prince Drake thirty-two birthday. Not a child anymore, now he’s a handsome man. The servants were preparing for the Prince birthday celebration. Some are setting up the tables, some are lighting up the candles, and others are cleaning. </p><p>“Is it true that as the passing of time the prince becomes more and more grateful?” One of the servants asks the other.</p><p>“It is true!” The other reply. “He’s handsome and grateful just like his father the King. He resembles our dear Queen, his mother, may god rest her soul.”</p><p>“Prince Drake is even more grateful and sophisticated.” The other commented.</p><p>“Oh if I were this handsome I would easily find a wife.”</p><p>The three of them laugh but unknowns that Lord Jim Starling was hiding behind the door listening to their entire conversation. He growled and huff as he walked away, he did not like the sound of that from the castle staff.</p><p>In the beautiful garden the castle ground, walking on the pathway was Prince Drake, dressed in the beautiful attire look, wearing a blue jerkin with gold embroidered and yellow paned slop pants. This attire has two blue paned sleeves with red inside and his head was this beautiful red flat hat, with three feathers, a red in the bottom, a blue in the middle, and yellow in the top.</p><p>The prince smiles and looks at the beautiful flowers and admires their beauty. He picked a beautiful white rose and smelled it. </p><p>“You’re highness.” The voice calls out, Drake turns and looks to see Ms. Beakley, his former nanny. “I found what you asked for here.” She gave him a small satin blue ribbon fabric.</p><p>“Thank you Beakley.” Drake said, taking the ribbon and wrapping three roses together to form a tiny bouquet. “I want to tie a small bouquet of roses for this type of ribbon.”</p><p>“It’s suitable for the simplicity of flowers.” She then let out a sigh. “But you must get ready to look elegant for your birthday.”</p><p>“Beakley, you care for this party much more than I do.” He smiled and let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Your highness.” Beakley said, “let go back into the castle, you must try on your handsome attire that the tailor made for you that your father the king has commissioned on.”</p><p>The prince nodded as both of them started heading back inside to the castle while Jim Starling was staring at him from the window of his bedchamber. He closed the curtain shut, hating to see that his nephew was more handsome than he is. But he strug that off, not believing what everyone in the castle says about Drake. </p><p>“My nephew isn’t that handsome like me.” He told himself. “He cannot revive my look yet.”</p><p>In the prince bedchamber, Beakley looks at many beautiful suits, holding the white one in her arms.</p><p>“What did you think Beakley?” Drake asks her, holding and showing the red one.</p><p>Beakley walked up to the prince, “It’s also nice,” she took a suit from and looked at it. “with your complexion so white and pure any suit would look nice.”</p><p>“Thank you but I cannot wear them, I must choose one for my celebration.” Drake told her. “I want to look nice as possible.”</p><p>Just then, he spotted his uncle walking and pasting his door.</p><p>“Oh!” Drake cried out. “Uncle Jim!” </p><p>Jim Starling stops and turns his attention. “Yes my dear nephew?” </p><p>“Would you please help me choose the most suitable attire for my birthday party.” Drake asks his uncle for help.</p><p>“Of course my nephew.” Jim smiled at him. “With pleasure.” He looks at many outfits the tailor has made and chooses a white one. He handed over to Drake, taking a step back. “Here, try this on.” But he soon gasps as he realizes that Drake will look absolutely handsome in those suit, handsomely than he is.</p><p>“Um, Uncle Jim,” Drake said, tilted his head. “Is something wrong?” He asks, tilting his head over. </p><p>“N-no, no.” Jim replied quickly. “Everything is fine.” Then, he gazed at him and picked up the suit. “Frankly this does not suit you very well.” Jim just threw the suit to Beakley, she caught it in mid surprise of Drake uncle strange behavior. Jim then took a deep blue one.</p><p>“I think this one look good on you.” Jim said, started to head over the door and exited his nephew's bed chamber.</p><p>“Thank you so much Uncle Jim.” Drake cooes. “I will follow your advice.” The prince began to walk into the other room of his bedchamber. Beakley narrows her eyes, scoffing at Jim's attitude toward the prince.</p><p>Lord Jim was just casually walking in the hallway, he then ran into the staff of the castle. “My lord,” he said. “I’m sorry for the delay. I just finished preparing our prince attire.” He explained, “I’m sure Prince Drake will be the most fairer at his birthday celebration.” He showed a folded outfit for the prince.</p><p>But Lord Jim suddenly knocked the outfit out of the servant hand. “No!” Jim exclaimed. “I order a rich one brighter in color in a most precious fabric that does not correspond to what I ask for, take it back and get out of here.” He yelled, stomping the way while the servant looked completely shocked as he picked up the suit.</p><p>The castle drawbridge began to lower down, letting one visitor inside the castle.</p><p>“What!” King rose up from his throne. “Are you positive of what you just said?”</p><p>“Yes your majesty.” The visitor nodded his head. “The enemy invaded the northern part of our kingdom, putting down our gate.” He explained. “Your majesty, I am here to beg for your help.” </p><p>“Was there too much damage?” The king asked. </p><p>“Unfortunately yes,” The visitor’s answer him back. “the inhabitants in that region had always been troublesome and now the enemy is setting everything on fire as you can imagine the situation has gotten worse.”</p><p>The King gave a serious, but grim look towards the man around him. “To the point of asking the military alliance?” </p><p>Yes,” the man softly answered him.</p><p>The king closed his eyes and gave it about a few seconds to think of his decision, soon he opened his eyes again. “Very well, I will help you.” The king said. “Go back to the battlefield and report to your commander that I grant my alliance and I will soon join in with my soldiers.”</p><p>The man then bowed down to the king. “Thank you your majesty.”</p><p>“Go now and assemble my army!” The king gives orders to his men. </p><p>With word got around, all of the armies are preparing to go to war and join their ally. Soldiers grabbed everything they needed for the battlefield, their weapons, armors, horses, everything. </p><p>When Drake heard this, he was deeply shocked. He quickly ran and headed over to his father's study. He barged in unannounced and disturbed their meeting. “Father, what’s going on?” Drake asks but is very concerned about his father.</p><p>The king and his men looked up at Drake but his father wasn’t so happy of Drake walking in.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you not to enter someone’s room without knocking.” The King shouted at his son.</p><p>Just then, Beakley entered inside, “My lord,” she gave him a deep curtsy to the king. “Forgive him, it’s my fault.” She apologized. Beakley turned to face Drake, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Let's go back into your room.” But the prince didn’t listen to her, walking away from her to his dad.</p><p>“Is it true what I heard?” Drake asks his father, his face showing a little worried. “That you will leave soon for the war?”</p><p>“Forgive me for not being here for your birthday celebration my son.” The king looked at him. “I had so many surprises.”</p><p>“It does not matter.” Drake told him. “We will have so many other occasions but I am worried about you.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t, I promise I will be careful.” The king assured his son. “Don’t worry, I will not run any risk. I must help a neighboring King who has been unexpectedly attacked.” He explained.</p><p>“Drake.” The prince turned his head to see his uncle standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Yes Uncle Jim?”</p><p>“We’re all sad by your father’s departure but we must be strong my boy.” Jim confirmed, showing a confident smile.“We must watch over the castle during the king's absence.”</p><p>The castle drawbridge soon lowered down for the King to leave for war to help his neighborly kingdom that needed his help. All of the army's lined up with weapons in their hands, ready to go. Jim and Drake are standing at the front of the castle entrance to bid the king farewell as he and his soldier went to war.</p><p>“You will rule the kingdoms while I’m gone dear brother.” The king spoke. “Take good care of it.”</p><p>“Yes, I will be waiting anxiously.” Jim said.</p><p>“And don’t forget you promise to take care.” Drake added.</p><p>“Forward march!” The king rode off with his horse, the soldiers following him behind and they all headed off to the war while everyone in the castle wished them all good luck. The servants then continue their duties.</p><p>Drake just hopes his father will be okay but he must be strong for him. He turned his head to his uncle. “He will return soon from this war, I am sure of it.” Drake told him. He was just about to place his hand on his uncle's shoulder. Jim snatched his nephew's hand, Drake was surprised.</p><p>Jim started to walk into the castle. “For now on, I’ll take responsibility for the kingdom during the king's absence and being the acting ruler. You all must address me “King Jim”. Those who disobey my rule and orders will be banished from the castle!” Jim shouted at them.</p><p>Drake and Beakly look at each other, they were surprised by this. </p><p>In the throne room, Jim laughs maniacally sitting on his brother's throne. “I finally made it all my waiting has been worth it. I am in charge now and those who dare interfere with my interests will pay with their life.” Jim soon began to crack more.</p><p>In the night, Drake was dressed in his night cloth, looking strange at the bright moon. “God,” Drake said, “I pray that my father will not be harmed. Please watch over him and that this war will soon be over.” </p><p>The King loved and cherished his subjects so his brother ruled and left for war. And now, Jim Starling will rules the kingdom during the king absence, who knows when the fighting will be over and what destiny await the abandoned and lonely Prince Drake Mallard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim rose from his bed with all the grace he could muster, and he could muster quite a bit. The only light in his room was from the dim candles a servant would come to light for him at least an hour before she woke. It never woke her. Jim Starling slept soundly for a precise amount of time every evening.</p><p>Anyway, he got up to remove his nightgown and began wearing a linen shirt with a collar, which was laundered with starch to be kept stiff and bright. He wore a fur-trimmed Black overgrown with red inside with split hanging purple sleeves over a jerkin and an embroidered and slashed doublet and sleeves and finally his golden necklace.</p><p>Now to add the final piece, his orange flat hat.</p><p>Jim never let anyone handle his hat, a gleaming orange velvet fabric with rhinestones placed around and only he could handle it with an ivory feather. It was a stunning ornament, really. Anyone would agree with that. And the only other time someone else handled a crown of his was when it was still being crafted. He placed it on his head every morning. No one else could touch it.</p><p>After placing it on his head, he rose from the chair by his vanity and left his bedchamber.</p><p>Jim Starling simply sighed and headed to his course. The hidden room.</p><p>Or as he likes to call it, his special room behind it…</p><p>Jim Starling had a special hidden room, the door was hidden in the drapes that hung against the wall. The room itself was kept completely dark, except for the dim light of the candles. Jim thought he looked more graceful in darkness with candlelight illuminating his face.</p><p>He lit each candle slowly, taking him time. He couldn't wait to perform his special ritual, but he knew nothing would go wrong when he was in this room, his happy place.</p><p>With the last candle lit, he approached the elegant golden mirror on the wall.</p><p>Black drapes hung around the mirror, adding to Jim's preferred darkness in the room. He always asked this mirror a rather special question and the spirit inside would answer him. In the mirror, the spirit inhabited his reflection and it spoke to him in his voice, giving him any answer to any question he asked it. The spirit knew all and saw all. But it always answered the truth. So as long as he had this mirror, Jim would know everything he needed to know.</p><p>Jim approached it, taking in his own radiance before asking the question, "Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, who is the fairer of them all?"</p><p>It would give the answer he wished. It always did.</p><p>The frame glowed with a faint green light and his reflection spoke to him.</p><p>But the mirror gave a different answer on this day.</p><p>"My master, you are the fairer in all the land. No one can be fairer than you my lord."</p><p>Jim smiles when the magic mirror answers him. Perfect, just what he needed to hear.</p><p>Drake opened his bedroom window, looking out into the kingdom. He was wearing his usual blue and yellow suit. His bedroom door opened, causing him to suddenly turn around. He smiled when he saw it was Beakley. "Beakley, since when do you come to my room bright and early in the morning?"</p><p>"Since we’re going to have a visitor coming to the castle" Beakley answered with a grin. She was wearing a lavender-colored gown with tied-on sleeves and a chemise with a wide band of gold embroidery at the neckline. She holds a jewelled fur or zibellino suspended from her waist by a gold chain. On her head was a matching French hood.</p><p>A blue bird suddenly flew into Drake's room, landing on a wooden chair. "It seems to me that I'm not the only one who wants to wish you a good morning.”</p><p>Drake smiled as he walked toward the bird. "Hello there. Would you like a treat?" He then walked over to his nightstand. Picking up a slice of apple, Drake picked the seed from it. "Here you go." The prince held it out for the bird, who ate it immediately.</p><p>Trumpets sounded from the great hall, catching the attention of both of them. "Oh, I think our guest have arrived." Beakley said.</p><p>"We should go down and greet them." Drake suggested.</p><p>“My lord, may I present our humble guest, his royal highness, Prince Launchpad McQuacks of Ratzenberger.” Alistair Borswan, the king's trusted advisor announced.</p><p>Launchpad wore a blue scarlet velveteen doublet with silver vertical stripes trimmed. There are silver cloth-covered buttons on the front. There is a high neckline with lace trim, and there is another lace trim at the wrists. Their sleeves are puffed, with slashed detailing. On his right shoulder was a blue velvet one-shoulder cape with silver stripes.</p><p>On his head was a matching blue flat hat with a white feather.</p><p>Launchpad walked up to Jim and stood about five feet away from him. He then took a bow to him.</p><p>“Lord Jim of Canard.” Launchpad address to Jim. </p><p>“Ah, Launchpad.” Jim speaks. “It’s so nice to see you again after all these years.” </p><p>“M’ lord,” Launchpad then cleared his throat and stood up. “I would like to thank you for inviting me for the ball that you are hosting this day in the evening.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Jim smirks at him. “I hope that you enjoy the ball. It will be so much fun, I have hire an best catering in all the land, the musicians, and-“</p><p>“LP?” </p><p>Jim was suddenly interrupted by his nephew. They both turn to see Drake standing underneath the door frame.</p><p>“Drake!?” Launchpad looked at him, then a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“LP,” Drake started to walk over to him. “It’s great to see you again.”</p><p>The two princes were happy for each other while Jim just sat in the throne, confused as to how on earth did these two know each other?</p><p>“Gees, we haven’t seen each other for years since we’re young and stop sending each other letters.” </p><p>Oh, well, at least his nephew answered his question.</p><p>“Wow Drake look at you!” Launchpad let out a chuckle. “You look so grown up! You have changed so much since we’re kids! You look gracefuller! I mean not fuller you don't look fuller, but, m-more graceful." Launchpad smiled at his bubbly, awkward personality.</p><p>But this makes Jim cringe. His nephew is so graceful. <em>“Him? My nephew? Most graceful? Don’t make me laugh! He looks like an ugly chicken!”</em></p><p>“M’ lord,” Launchpad turned to face Drake's uncle. “If that would be alright with you, I would like to accompany my dearest friend.”</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Jim responded. “You may have a great time. I am sure you two have some catching up to do.”</p><p>Two of the princes left the throne room leaving Jim with a furiously face. </p><p>The ride to the forest was silent, Drake enjoying the scenery in front of Launchpad horse and Launchpad trying to focus on the road and not bump into something because his arms were on the reins of the horse. </p><p>The horse started walking on the bridge to the beautiful waterfall and Launchpad started talking.</p><p>"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."</p><p>"Umm, my middle name…is Christian." Okay so that was on him, He shouldn't have started that serious. He just rolled with it.</p><p>"Christian?" He asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Yeah,” Drake responded. "My parents originally planned to name me Christian. But then I was born on the first day of Spring, and when I was presented to be baptized, they decided to name me Drake instead so Christian was my middle name."</p><p>"Drake is a very beautiful name."</p><p>"Thank you, Launchpad. My father told me it meant Dragon'."</p><p>When they got close enough, they saw the waterfall next to the enchanted and beautiful lake with a beautiful dazzling white swans swimming, it was so incredible. Drake doesn't think he will ever forget it. His father took him to this place in the forest when he was a young boy. They often come here when his father doesn't have any important royal duties and in fact, this is the same place where his father proposes to his mother and asks her to be his wife.</p><p>They admire the beauty of this creation as they sat down.</p><p>"Is this your first time?" Launchpad ask.</p><p>"We don't really come here very often since my father has many important duties," Drake answered after she finished chewing. “But since I have grown a lot, I have come here a few times when I need some time alone.”</p><p>"I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you since we’re young." Drake leaned closer, "Tell me something."</p><p>"Well, I'm thirdly-three, and I have a little sister named Loopy oh and I also really sloppy handwriting”</p><p>Drake laughed a little, he remembers that Launchpad does have bad handwriting when they first sent each other letters so he had his mother write a letter for him.</p><p>It was great to see Launchpad again after all these years. </p><p>Meanwhile, Lord Jim, who went up the stairs to his special room speedy, was muttering to himself:</p><p>"The most graceful ... Oh! My nephew will still pay me!"</p><p>When he arrived in his room, a dark room with black curtains and decorated with dreadful statues and tall candles, he went to the magic mirror and said the following words:</p><p>"Looking glass, looking glass, on the wall! Who is the fairer of them all?"</p><p>And the mirror replied promptly: "Famous is your well formed, master. However, there is one man among us with so much charm and softness that I say: He is more fair than thee."</p><p>Lord Jim was filled with envy and anger and shouted angrily:</p><p>"Impossible!" Though the mirror had warned in the past that a day would come when someone fairer than he would come, he didn't believe it. Jim thought for certain that he'd always be the fairest. No one was fairer than him.</p><p>"Who is it…?" He asked hesitantly.</p><p>Instead of answering at first, the mirror swirled and showed an image other than him. The mirror showed not a reflection, but something new entirely.</p><p>A male duck dressed in blue and yellow was in the forest with a launchpad, smiling and laughing. His feather, white as snow, glowed in the light, his blush cheeks are red, like the color of blood. And his eyes shone with a mystifying light in their purple color like hydrangea.</p><p>The image of Prince Drake. Jim turned pale with envy. He always knew that one day his nephew's personality would surpass his own.</p><p>"I knew it! I will put an end to that nephew of mine!" Jim exclaimed to himself, full of jealousy</p><p>He began to walk through the cold stone corridors. Despite the tranquility of the castle at the moment, the mind of the man was abrasive and vociferous. Thoughts clamoring for his attention, like dogs fighting for the approval of their master. Arriving in the throne room, the acting king cried in a voice almost hoarse with rage.</p><p>Jim wants his nephew dead and he will make sure he gets what he wants. But for now, he had a party to host.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your highness? Come out and let me see you."</p><p>"I don’t know Beakley, I look ridiculous in this look!" Drake cried from behind his bedroom door.</p><p>"Me and the rest of the staff worked hard to give you these suits. So for me, as a birthday gift, would you come out so I could see you?" Beakley knew Drake would do anything if she pulled the sweet innocent card. And it worked.</p><p>Drake slowly opened his door, cautious to not go too fast. Stepping out, Beakley smiled as she saw the prince's attire for the ball. He wore a red velvet outfit with black faux leather tunic with gold embroidery. Pane sleeves with gold satin inserts and metallic gold thread edging with buttons. But that’s not all, the outfit features a red velvet cape with gold embroidered trim satin with cape lining.</p><p>"You are truly charming tonight, my dear." Beakley started with a smile. "You look like a vision of your mother, the Queen." She added with a slight giggle.</p><p>"I feel ridiculous." Drake complained but smiled a little.</p><p>"Well, you certainly don't look ridiculous." Beakley countered. "Now, let's go meet the prince." The older woman said. And with that, they walked, down the stairs and to the ball.</p><p>Once there, they both walked together. They didn't want to separate and be caught twice as fast. As they stood in the middle of the ball room, they heard the announcement of Drake uncle address. "His Royal Majesty, King Jim!" Everyone turned to bow to him, even the prince. They noticed that he was wearing a gorgeous dark purple velvet tunic with embroidered detailing and rhinestone accents and it features inverted maroon satin pleats. Golden trim with embroidered detailing and he wore a huge pleated satin collar and a crown that fit for the king. His look came with an lack velvet cape with golden embroidered square pattern and the cape features contrasting maroon satin lining.</p><p>"His Royal Highness, the Prince of Ratzenberger!" Everyone gasped at the announcement. Apparently, no one else had known he was here. </p><p>Launchpad wore a doublet which is made of a jacquard fabric in dark brown and white. The slashes have beautiful gold dupioni silk puffs on the front and sleeves, with brown striped velvet ribbon trim. The doublet fastens in front with dark bronze buttons, and there are small decorative buttons on the front slashes and sleeves. The doublet is fully lined in dark wine colored canvas. He even wore a matching brown pluderhose made from brocade and cotton fabric.</p><p>But that was fine, as long as the prince could speak to him.</p><p>"You know, I think brown look good on you." Jim stated.</p><p>"Or perhaps you prefer your guests feel out of control and slightly uncomfortable." Launchpad countered.</p><p>"Handsome and smart. How confusing." Jim started with a slight smile.</p><p>They stepped in line with men lining up behind the women. Before the music started, Drake could hear Launchpad snap his fingers, telling Beakley to stand in his place. Drake began to wonder who was going to be his partner. He heard quick footsteps that suddenly silenced behind him.</p><p>As the music played, everyone turned around. Drake turned to find his first partner was his childhood best friend, Launchpad. He smiled at him kindly and staring at the prince, and him staring right back. </p><p>"You." The prince stated.</p><p>"You.” Drake smiled a little.</p><p>"You're here." He said.</p><p>"I-I am. I'm here. But… why are you here where you originally are?" Drake questioned. Then the waltz started.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But you do not wish to talk to me?" Launchpad raise his eyebrows but yet smirk at him.</p><p>Drake blushed a little. "Yes."</p><p>Launchpad chucks as he stared at him. "I'm sorry. Seeing you in this outfit has caused me to lose my words."</p><p>"Well, at least you’re not an only one." Drake sighed. "I don’t think I look good in red velvet color."</p><p>"Yes." Launchpad started with a humorous smile.</p><p>Then they traded partners. The prince, instead of moving to the right, moved to his left and gently pushed Drake's new partner over to the right. He then bowed to him like everyone did with their partners.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Drake simply replied.</p><p>"I look like an idiot." Launchpad finally resigned.</p><p>"Yes a little bit." Drake responded as both he and Launchpad giggled.</p><p>“So what did you usually do?" Launchpad asks. </p><p>“Well, usually, before my father went to war I would often go outside the castle wall and go to the village in disguise to see my people.” Drake responded.</p><p>"And...." Launchpad encouraged him to go on. </p><p>“I love to go into the woods to see beautiful creatures like birds, rabbits and deer.” Drake said, “One time, I nurse a baby bird whose wing is broken, I will need to leave the wrap in place until the wing is fully healed. The good news is that broken wings heal quickly, with simple fractures taking just two weeks to heal. I sent him back to the wild where he can fly in the sky again.”</p><p>Once the music's over, Drake and Launchpad spend more quality time and few to catch up. But Jim, look how Prince Launchpad smiles and laughs at his nephew. Jealousy and rage began to rise up, the prince supposed to be his not him. Jim couldn’t stand his nephew, his feather is pure as white as snow, eyes as purple as hydrogen, and cheek as red as blood. </p><p>No longer why the Magic Mirror proclaims him as “The Fairer of them all”. He needs to get rid of Drake at all times and he will get what he wants. </p><p>Tomorrow, his nephew will no longer be in the land of the living.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome," Jim told Alistair, his older brother's trusted advisor.</p><p>"Your majesty," replied Alistair bowing in response.</p><p>"You might be wondering why I summoned you here." Jim assumed.</p><p>"Yes, your highness." He said.</p><p>"I have an errand for you to run." Jim said. "I am going to send my nephew out of the castle today, and you are going to escort him." Jim told him, Alistair nodded at the command.</p><p>"Take him far into the forest. Find some secluded glade, where he can admire the beauty of nature." The lord continued.</p><p>He nodded and replied, "Yes, your majesty."</p><p>"And there, my faithful advisor, you will kill him!" Jim ordered.</p><p>Alistair grew wide eyed with shock, "But your majesty, the prince!" he noted, not looking willing. But Jim rose up from his brother's throne with anger.</p><p>"Silence!" Jim ordered, "You know the penalty if you fail." Jim warned him, he lowered his arms and stepped backward.</p><p>"Yes, your majesty." He said defeated, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had no choice.</p><p>"But to make doubly sure, you do not fail; bring back his heart, in this." He said handing him a box with a gold and black which is intricately detailed and embellished with skulls on all sides. A small oval lid is inset on the underside of the secured lid. The advisor took the box reluctantly, and Jim called Beakley to go fetch his nephew.</p><p>“Your highness. Your highness, wake up.”</p><p>Drake stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to see Beakley standing in front of his bedside.</p><p>“You need to get up. Your uncle ordered me to fetch you.” Beakley said.</p><p>Drake blinked confusingly at his former nanny. “What for?”</p><p>“I do not know.” Beakley replied. “But he did tell me about going out of the castle wall. Now, please get dressed immediately.”</p><p>Following her instructions, Drake got off his bed and began to dress in his usual blue and yellow attire but this one looked different than before.</p><p>He has a blue bodice with golden embroidery, puffy red sleeves with blue bands over them, and full length blue satin sleeves below that with golden embroidery.</p><p>Around his neck is a wide white satin ruffle collar with another golden lace collar over that. He wore a golden yellow satin pane of slop pants.</p><p>He also began to wear this elegant deep red velvet cape that’s almost reach to his tail with red satin lining. He started walking along Beakley, who guided him the way out of the hallway and down into the grand hallway.</p><p>Drake doesn’t know why, but during their walk, he would get this strange feeling. Uncomfortable and yet scary feeling about this. </p><p><em> “Something’s wrong about this”, </em> he thought. <em> “But why?” </em></p><p>They both arrived at the doors of the throne room, where Drake saw his uncle sitting upon his throne and Alistair standing right next to him. He also saw the small smirk on his uncle’ face, but he didn’t want him to notice since the only people he should be focusing on was his uncle.</p><p>“Good morning, dear nephew,” Jim said, using his charismatic charm to intimidate Drake. </p><p>“G-good morning, uncle,” Drake said very quietly, his eyes almost drifting down to the floor and then back to the lord.</p><p>“I’m sure Lady Beakley has told you why I brought you here?”</p><p>Drake slowly glanced at Beakley that sent her the same look she had before, she was also confused as he is. Feeling uncomfortable with them staring at him more, Drake quickly reverted to his uncle and replied, “Something about… going out of the castle wall?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Jim chuckled, a little pleased to notice that Drake doesn’t suspect anything at all. “This man, Alistair, your father's trusted advisor will guide you through the forest and… protect you from harm. The forest can be quite dangerous." Jim continued.</p><p>Drake glanced over at the man standing in the room. He was quite capable of protecting him, but Drake didn't see why he needed protecting, the forest wasn't that dangerous. However, he did want to get out of the castle. Was his uncle turning over a new leaf? Maybe, but Drake figured he should still try to be cautious.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle.” Drake sighed, bowing his head before the lord.</p><p>“Good. Now off you go.” He thanked his uncle and left with Alistair out of the castle. </p><p>They both rode on the horse far into the forest. The ride was surprisingly very long, and he was curious as to why they waited so long to stop. He spotted many patches of them along the way. Drake knew something wasn't right.</p><p>When they finally made it to the meadow, Drake seemed to forget about his troubles at least a little bit. He loved being outdoors, instead of simply locked away in the castle, or taking a stroll in the castle garden. The flowers were very pretty, and he was finally out of the castle. With the wind blowing in his feather he finally felt like he was free… at least temporarily.</p><p>Alistair kept his distance so Drake could pick flowers in peace, yet he stood off in the distance to keep an eye on him. The idea of him watching him was both creepy and reassuring. No matter how happy and at ease Drake felt he couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few minutes.</p><p>Otherwise, Drake seemed very giddy. He picked the flowers without a care in the world, happily humming the song. </p><p>While Drake was humming, he heard the chirping of a baby bird nearby. He spotted the bird and went over to help it.</p><p>"Shsh." Drake said, trying to calm it, "There, there, I won't hurt you."</p><p>With that, the baby bird hopped into his hands, "What's wrong? Are you lost? Well, the best way to not be lost is to go out and look." Drake told the little bird,</p><p>With that, the little bird perked up, "I'm sure you'll find your parents soon. Now, off you go." Drake lifted the bird up above his head, and the bird flew off. Drake smiled, he was glad to help.</p><p>Then, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and saw a shadow eclipse him. Drake then realised that he had been distracted with the bird and forgot to check on Alistair. Drake turned around to check, and sure enough, he was right behind him with a knife and posed to strike.</p><p>Drake screamed at the sight, but then hoped he could talk his way out of it.</p><p>"My uncle didn't order you to protect me, didn't he? He ordered you to kill me." Alistair didn't seem to answer, but his hand began to shake, and he dropped the knife and fell to his knees.</p><p>"Yes, he did." Alistair sobbed, "But I can't do it! I can't kill you no matter what he says! I can't kill another. It wouldn't be right! Please, forgive me!" he pleaded; Drake looked the man over again, in his weeping form. Truthfully, he pitied him. His uncle must have threatened this man to get him to kill him, and he was so afraid, he had almost done it.</p><p>Drake just kept on nodding, "He gave you this dagger and told you not to return until I am no longer a threat."</p><p>Alistair’s eyebrows were currently trying to move in with the rest of his hair. He thought about it for a minute. This may not make any sense to him at the moment, but if Drake's life was in danger, he couldn't stay here. "Yes, your uncle will not be happy until you are dead. He ordered me to kill you, and bring him your heart.You must leave." He announced at last, looking up at the prince determinedly, "I will tell your uncle that you’re dead." He said hopefully. He didn't want some assassin on his back if he could help it.</p><p>Drake nodded his agreement enthusiastically, but he was already making plans. "You'll need proof of course…"</p><p>“You used to be a hunter, right?" Drake asked him.</p><p>Alistair stopped crying and straightened, "Yes," he told him.</p><p>"Well, my uncle won't be seeing my body, so why don't you bring him another heart instead. There's no way he'll know it isn't mine." He suggested.</p><p>Alistair stood up, and seemed relieved, "Yes, you're right. That's what I'll do. Thank you. I'll cut out the heart of a pig to give to him, and in the meantime, you should run away so your uncle will never find you again until your father the king returns back from the war."</p><p>"Yes, of course." Drake replied. "Are you going to be okay? Are you sure there isn't anything more I can do?" Drake asked him.</p><p>"No, I'll be fine. Now go. Go! Run! Run away from here." he told the prince, and with those words, the prince ran off into the forest.</p><p>Drake ran far away as fast as he could. He was still shocked by the whole ordeal that he didn’t think of anything at all! He continues running aimlessly as if he was blind through the dark and eerie atmosphere surrounding him.</p><p>The wild, surreal plants surrounding the path, the trees are spread so far up into the sky, the echoes of growls that Drake doesn’t recognize, the fog that was emerging the whole area; It was almost like that he had just arrived at the very pit of his nightmares and there was no way he can wake up from it.</p><p>Drake ran into the vines that were hanging from the trees, trying to push them out of the way so that he can get through. He often had his hand get tangled in them, but he managed to pull them back to free them.</p><p>Drake was then running past leafless bushes of twigs that got caught into his cape. He wasn’t sure if it was real or his imagination, but he could’ve sworn that those bushes and twigs looked like claws and they were grabbing him. He struggled with the twigs to get the claws off him. When he got himself off from them, Drake must’ve used so much force into his body that he fell backward into another bush where he saw more hands grabbing him. Luckily, the twigs were much thinner and weaker than the other bush, so it was easy for Drake to push them aside and get out of it with a couple of small scratches.</p><p>The moment he got out, he jumped when he heard a screech and a shadowed figure with wings flew over her. That made him accidentally bump into a tree where he woke up a group of more winged shadows, only smaller and jagged in shape. They flew frantically around Drake as he tried to get away from those small screeching flyers.</p><p>The more Drake runs, the more he keeps seeing creepy, claw-like hands coming to grab him. But along with those hands, he can see faces; Faces with glowing eyes that hold different colors that made its features terrifying at sight. Drake tried everything to get away from these creatures of the dark. But no matter how hard he tried, they always caught up after him. He tried closing his eyes, but he feels the intensity in their eyes that he can’t. Drake tries to pretend that it’s not real, yet, they are there. Glaring at him, filling his ears with strange noises and his eyes with his gleaming orbs and coming close to him getting to grab him at any second. At the same time, he hears the noise from his past. The taunting, the name-calling, the words the general said to him back on the cliff; they had haunted Drake's mind until the sensation around him became overwhelming for him to bear.</p><p>Finally, he managed to get out of the forest. Drake walked at a slow pace, absentmindedly pushing tree branches out of his way and walking through tall grass. He occasionally would walk through some shade to cool himself from the midday sun, but he kept moving forward.</p><p>Drake didn't know if he'd find a town before sunset, or if he could even be with his uncle after him. He started considering what to do if he had to camp out. He had never slept outside before. He was worried that maybe all the carnivorous animals came out at night. Where would he sleep? Drake supposed he could sleep in a tree. Sleeping in a tree might be a little unorthodox, but if he could climb to a high branch he could stay out of the reach of predators. </p><p>But what if it rained? Then he might have to sleep in a hollow tree after all. If it rained he couldn't make a fire. He at least knew how to do that. When he was a little boy, he watched the servant light up the fireplace in the castle library with his father. He also knew how to find food. When he was fifteen year old, the garden provided him with the knowledge of what berries were safe to eat and what foods would be best to lure rabbits into traps.</p><p>If he had the heart or stomach to kill one was the question. After seeing the chefs in the kitchen butcher so many animals, he was sure he knew how. However, the process had made him want to become vegetarian. Seeing the occasional dead rabbit in the garden trap had almost made him vomit.</p><p>He decided to save hunting for a last resort endeavor. Right now he had to try to find a town, and his natural compass wasn't helping him much. Drake sat down for a moment to process his situation. He realized that he could never go home; to the place he lived his entire life. His uncle wanted him dead. It was no surprise that his uncle didn't like him since he was a young boy, but he never knew he would go as far as to killing him. It definitely is not against his nature.</p><p>Drake decided to pick himself up and keep moving forward, sitting around wasn't going to accomplish anything. He noticed another clearing up ahead, and he walked towards it through the bushes and the trees. Once he made it through he saw a small cottage build on the tree.</p><p>The cottage is a two story building with one tower in the front and it is made out of wood, with a smooth pathway that leads up to reach the cottage with a wood stick to support the weight. The cottage was also surrounded with fences at the edge so many won’t fall down and get hurt. Many trees seem to come out through the roofs of the cottage. </p><p>Not only that, the entire area was a deep, wide ditch surrounding the cottage with an stone bridge to get across.</p><p>“Wow,” Drake said in aw, “It’s so big…. and unusual. I better get a closer look.”</p><p>Drake walked past the bridge and toward the entrance. One thing that amazes him as he goes closer to it is that the doors and windows looked like it was carved by hand. Drake peeked through the window to find his verdict could be true; the floors and walls in the main room looked so smooth as if it was done by a professional! He didn’t see much of the room since it was dark inside but he is amazed by the size of this place. It was much bigger than his room back in the castle, but it wasn’t big enough to make it look like his father's bedchamber.</p><p><em> "Perhap someone is home and can direct me to the nearest town?" </em> He thought to himself, and he went over to knock on the door. He knocked once, there was no answer. He knocked again, even harder, and this time the door opened. He knew he really shouldn't enter someone's home unannounced, but he was curious what was inside, and went in.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Is anyone here?”</p><p>And he is met with silence again. No one was home, he fully entered inside, which was now brightened by the sunlight from the door and walked into the room.</p><p>Drake was slowly looking around his surroundings in the front room, which was much bigger being inside of it and taking note of the furniture, all of them are made out of wood. There was a long, wooden couch, made by what seems like a smooth, light fabric and materials that made the stuffing look soft. Pictures were hanging on the walls, all of them filled with landscapes. Drake happened to spot a shelf that was carved into the wall which was filled with books. Most of them contain histories, latins, literature, and arithmetic.</p><p>Drake pondered on the fact long until he felt something on his foot and fell to the floor. He then thought confusingly, <em>“What did I trip on?”</em></p><p>Drake hears a small sound coming from behind him and turns to see what caused it: a wooden sword.</p><p>“What is this?” Drake questioned, picking it up and looking at it “It’s light as a stick; someone could’ve gotten hurt!”</p><p>He looked around to see so many items lying down on a floor while he investigated the rooms. Drake observes that papers and books had been flown everywhere, a couple of tools and what digits that he didn’t identify, a few puddles of liquid coming from small bottles and a large patch of clothes that must’ve sewn on raggedly. A few toys and more papers had also been lying around on a flight of stairs that lead upwards through the ceiling. Drake noticed that the shelves were empty other than books lying openly on its back or hanging on the edge, but it had a full collection of cobwebs and dust. It was so dusty that when he blew at it, it flew right to his face and caused it to sneeze hard. He glanced to another room that had a large sink, a fireplace with a cauldron and a long wooden table with seven little chairs around it right in the front of the fireplace. It had a much bigger mess like pieces of food lying on the floor, and dishes piling up in the sink and table.</p><p>“My goodness, this place is a mess!” Drake exclaimed surprisingly, “you think with a family like this; they must’ve had--“ Drake gasped, stopping in mid-sentence as a realization came to him. “Maybe it’s just children living here. And they are orphans….”</p><p>He didn’t want to think if that was true, as there wasn’t any evidences to support his claim or statement, maybe there an family living here in this cottage. Drake needed to do something to help the poor dears, whoever they are.</p><p>Then a thought came to him, “Perhaps I can help them by cleaning the house! And maybe then when they come home, I can ask them if I can stay.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s see,” Drake pondered, trying to think of a plan on how to clean the place. “I can help by picking up things from the floors, brush off the dust and cobwebs. Later I can take care of the kitchen and clean the dishes,” He said to himself and then continued, “and finally I’ll sweep and mop the floors and tidy up the rooms. Sounds like a plan?”</p><p>“Okay, then,” Drake said, “I better get to work!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the diner room of the castle, Lord Jim was eating dinner that his chef made, this one is a very special meal the chef prepared. He was eating what Alistair brought, his nephew's heart. Well, half of his heart. In fact, he requested Launchpad to eat dinner as he was staying in the castle. </p><p>Launchpad was clueless as to where on earth is Drake? He hasn't seen him since the night of the ball yesterday. He tried asking many of the servants if they knew where Drake is but they never gave him an answer, it seems that they are ordered to keep their mouth shut or else they will face the horrible punishment. </p><p>Lord Jim lifting the pieces off the meal, shouted excitedly, "Ah! What a fine meal! What could be better.” Just then, the chef came in with a plate of half a heart on the plate. The chef set the served food in front of Launchpad and left. Launchpad looked down, he picked up his fork. But the meal looks strange and different.</p><p>Jim notices that Launchpad hasn't touched his meal yet. "Eat, eat, what you are eating is your." He encouraged the prince to eat. But Launchpad wasn’t so sure about it. So, he ate.</p><p>For two or three times the prince paid no attention to this repetition, but at last, Launchpad answered, "I know perfectly well that I am eating on my own, because I don’t think I am quite hungry anymore"; and growing angry, he got up and left the room angering the lord. </p><p>Launchpad tries asking the servants again to where Drake is. But, like the last time. They remain silent, he knows that they have a scary expression on their face when he asks as if they have committed a crime. Launchpad sigh and gave up, headed to his bedchamber. He has this feeling that the palace isn’t safe. It's like it’s telling him to leave the castle immediately. But Launchpad refuses to leave, he will not go until someone tells him where his dearest childhood best friend is.</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>Launchpad jumped as he was spook by the sound of his door knocking. “Whose it is?” He called out.</p><p>“Lady Beakley,” the voice answered back.</p><p>Launchpad walked over to the door and opened, there she was, Lady Beakley.</p><p>“Lady Beakley.” Launchpad speaks. “What brought you here?” </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you here but meet me in the library about six o’clock. I know that you are looking for his highness Prince Drake. But it seems that I might have an answer to your problem.” Beakley responded to him in a whisper tone.</p><p>“But why can you tell me right now?” Launchpad whispers back, hesitating to know.</p><p>“If I do,” Beakley said. “I fear that Lord Jim might ear drop and possibly punish me.” Beakley told him. “Please,” Beakley begged. “meet me in the castle library at night.” With that, she quickly skedaddles away leaving Launchpad to close his door and was left confused. If she has a key to the whereabouts of Prince Drake, he will finally get his answer he’s looking for.</p><p>Hours later and the sky was turning into vibrate colors of orange and pink and in the cottage of where Drake found.</p><p>“Whew! All done,” Drake exclaimed tiredly.</p><p>The house is now a major improvement from all that cleaning. All the toys, tools and unusual things are put away, the floors are hazard-free, and the kitchen is spotless.</p><p>“Everything is much better than before! I hope they thank me for their help.”</p><p>The Prince cheered for his job well done, even though he had grown tired from it.</p><p>“I’m glad that I got this finished before dark. The family would be so happy to...” Drake yawned before he could finish his sentence. “Oh, I feel tired. I should take a rest before meeting them.”</p><p>Drake turned to see if there were any rooms in the cottage that he didn’t explore yet. But nothing, the house was clean and there’s no sign of rooms to rest.</p><p>“I wonder where it is?” Drake questions himself. He turned to the corner, this room led him to the privy chamber. The other room right behind him to the diner room. Just as he was searching, Drake was bumping into the stairs. </p><p>Drake stared at the well detail carved wooden stairs that were at the step where it meets the ceiling. Drake curiously walked up to the stair and still went forward after he passed through it. It got a little dark as Drake came up, but it didn’t last long before he saw the light close to them.</p><p>When he finally made it up through the stairs, Drake saw that he came through the floor and that he saw one room have a curtain in the middle to split the room in half. One side has three beds while the other has four beds, each of the beds lining up against a wall.</p><p>As Drake inspected the new rooms a bit more, it looked a lot more like a child bedroom, with a chest full of toys, bookshelf, a sticks horse laying on the ground, wooden hoop, and bowls. But when Drake looked through the window, he saw the tree branches above the frame and a wooden platform that ran around the room in a circular formation. He could see the sunset through the leaves, which gave him a notion that the treetops were covering this part of the house completely. It had come to realize that this is a treehouse—or in a farfetched way—a treehouse within a treehouse.</p><p>“This is quite a surprise.” Drake said in awe, “I wondered how they had come to make this.”</p><p>He yawned not too soon after, “but maybe I should think about it later.”</p><p>Feeling tired to the bone, He lies down on one of the lined-up beds. The beds were soft and warm, better than the one he slept at the castle; and, it was much better. </p><p>He grabbed a blanket right next to him and gently gilded it across his body. He had gotten so relaxed that he fell asleep within a minute.</p><p>In the castle, Launchpad quietly headed to the castle library where Beakley was waiting for him. He didn’t let his feet make some noise because he was worrying about getting caught. Finally reaching the library, he quickly heads inside the room, turns left to see if anyone is following him, no one. Then he turned right, no one. Good.</p><p>He shuff the door as quietly as possible. “Lady Beakley?” Launchpad calls out softly and not loudly to disturb anyone in the castle. </p><p>“Thank goodness you arrive.” Beakley stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the library’s “I am thankful for you to arrive.”</p><p>“Lady Beakley.” Launchpad speaks. “Something is strange around here in the castle. I did not find Prince Drake anywhere, I tried asking the servants here if they knew but all I have gotten was silence from them.” He explained. “What’s happening here?”</p><p>“Hark now,” Beakley said. “Thou wouldst like to know where Prince Drake is. I am going to give you my answer but please listen as I wrought some information that I have gathered.” </p><p>“Please do, I beg you.” Launchpad hesitate. </p><p>“Very well,” Beakley told a deep breath. “I believe that Lord Jim has commanded Alistair to take Prince Drake out to the wood in the morning.” </p><p>“Out to the wood? In the morning?” Launchpad raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Aye,” Lady Beakley nodded her head. “When they left, I could hear Lord Jim muttering saying ‘how sad that today is my nephew's last day’.”</p><p>“Last day? Why did he say that?” </p><p>“I believe he wants Alistair… to kill the prince.”</p><p>“The Prince?!” Launchpad shriek.</p><p>“Shhh!” Beakley shushed him. “Yes, he did order Alistair to kill him.”</p><p>“But why?” Launchpad asks.</p><p>“I believe it’s something to do with Drake being more handsome than he is. When someone rivals Lord Jim look. The men will suddenly “disappear” without any traces, I am afraid that Drake has become his next victim.” Beakley explained. “My guess is that he wants him to bring his heart in the box he gave him. I know this because I overheard Lord Jim tell Alistair to bring him Prince Drake heart as proof.”</p><p>Launchpad was deeply shocked by this. He couldn’t believe that Jim ordered someone to kill his nephew all because he's more graceful than he is. Now, he felt like throwing up as he remembers at dinner where Jim encouraged him to keep eating the meal the chef made. Could it be that the meal he ate was actually… Drake heart?</p><p>Beakley immediately saw his expression and quickly comforted him. “Do not worry,” Beakley gently said. “It wasn’t his heart but rather the heart of the pig. He confessed to me in secret, he told me that he couldn’t bear to kill him so he told the Prince to run away from here as far as possible.”</p><p>“So that means that Prince Drake is still alive out there.” said Launchpad. “Hiding from his uncle.”</p><p>“Yes,” Beakley nodded. </p><p>“We have to find him!” Launchpad cried. “We need to find him and-“</p><p>“I can’t-“ Beakley intruded. “But you can. If his grace finds out about this, I will surely be beheaded with no mercy.”</p><p>“But I can’t leave you here.” He protested. “Soon or later, you will be thrown in prison. Come with me, you must leave the castle and stay at my home. While staying, I will try to find Prince Drake and bring him back and have him stay until the Ming returns back from war.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Beakley asks softly. </p><p>“Of course,” Launchpad responds. “I am sure.”</p><p>Beakley began to have a second though, then she smiled. “Alright, I will do it.”</p><p>“Great, tomorrow morning, meet me in the forest right close to the village and we will head off to my castle.”</p><p>In the dark wood, seven little figures are walking through, seven of them are what appears to be children.</p><p>Leading them was a little duck boy holding a lantern which is made out of cut sheet metal joined together by welded joints. It is pierced with small slits that protect the candle inside, but lets light shine out. It has a hinged door that opens so that you can put a candle inside. The roof of the lantern is high so it can take a long candle. The light from the lantern is not strong but it is a good guiding light.</p><p>The duck appears to be wearing a red flat hat on his head with a big white feather. He wore a white shirt with loose fitting pullover style that gathers at the neck, with a lace up neck slit with metal eyelets and a cotton ribbon.The sleeves are full and gathered and have a button cuff with a hand hammered looking silver button on each. He also has a red doublet made of a red linen, lined inside with the same linen. It is a sleeveless style and it buttons up the front with antiqued metal buttons. A red rope tied around his waist which he uses as a rope.</p><p>Two other boys were wearing an exact same outfit like the duck in red but the only difference was the colors and these two aren't wearing a hat. The one in behind the red duck have blue the other behind him have green.</p><p>Behind the duck in green was a little girl. The girl has a coif bonnet which is a white linen with a short brim, band around the head and a "bag" where her hair was pinned up into. She wore a super full gathered purple skirt drapes over a contrasting underskirt. A blouson chemise covers her arms in a lightweight, breezy fabric. The fitted bodice laces up in the front for that quintessential look and a pink apron.</p><p>Behind the duck girl was the tallest of the groups. But she wore differently than what the other girl wore. Instead of the dress, she wore a mint loose fit shirt set in a pleated drop shoulder sleeve and is pleated at the neck. A leather black vest with a belt wrap around her waist. Around her neck is what is seen to be a golden amulet with amethyst jewel placed in the middle.</p><p>Then there is a girl who is a violet hummingbird. Like the girl in front of them, she wore a bright teal shirt with a loose fitting pullover style with yoke at the shoulders and a short collar with a lace up neck. The sleeves are full and gathered and have an extra long cuff that laces up. The matching attached linen skirt is knife-pleated to the bodice, and the kirtle laces up the back through antique brass colored grommets. She also wore the same coif bonnet like the girl in front of her on her head.</p><p>And the last one out of the group was a girl with slightly darkened feather hair and her hair is wavier and she wears it in a ponytail. She wore a lavender shirt with a loose fitting pullover with lacing at the neck and a short collar. She wore a jade green which is made out of wool, it is a simple slip on vest with no closures. </p><p>While walking, the leader widened his eyes to see that the light lamps were on inside the hut.</p><p>“Look!” He cried out alarmingly, stopping while everyone bumped into each other, “Our house! The light’s on!”</p><p>All the other children snapped their head in the direction towards the tree and saw it was true. They knew that it was morning the last time they left the hut, so the single light that was shining inside the window wasn’t on the whole day.</p><p>“Someone broke inside,” A girl, in pink whose name is Webby, said.</p><p>"The chimney's smoking," said the boy in green.</p><p>"Something's in there," said the duck in green.</p><p>“Well, we don’t exactly have a key. Anybody can get in there anyway.” the tall girl stated.</p><p>“Still though.” The boy in blue said before turning towards the duck in red “What should we do, Huey?”</p><p>“I say we better investigate,” the duck in red said, whose name mentioned is Huey. “Come on, you guys.”</p><p>They followed Huey to the trail leading to the house.</p><p>The children all followed him as he walked further to the entrance. He pushed the door softly and crept in quietly to step inside fully. The other followed his example, never knowing what kinds of danger they’ll meet.</p><p>“Besides the lantern we have, it’s a little dark in here,” the girl with violet feather whispered.</p><p>“I can lift the light Violet,” the tallest insisted. She then used all her strength to bring forth a small white glow shining on her amulet. The candles that were inside the house immediately turned on, making the first floor brighter than before.</p><p>“Great job, Lena,” Huey gratefully said to his friend, whom she replied by letting out an exhausted sigh while smiling. </p><p>They then took notice of the first room and widened their eyes shockingly.</p><p>“Look!” Huey gasped. “The floor! It’s been swept.”</p><p>“And everything looks so neat,” Webby said in awe.</p><p>“We better search around to see whoever did this,” Huey said. “Everypony split up.”</p><p>They all nodded their heads and went to different directions to look for clues. Webby and Lena went up to the kitchen while the others started around the living room and the small rooms that they never used.</p><p>Huey searched through the shelves, which are now full of books. He pushes them by the side to see if they have any fingerprints on them, but then when he puts the books back together, he notices the door that was right by him. He knew this was an empty room that nobody used since they couldn’t think of a way to use it. But when he went inside, his eyes almost popped out of their socket. The room was full of chests and shelves that were installed to the walls, all of them filled with the assorted items that they constantly left on the floor. The piles of paper are being stacked on the table, the bowling ball, tools, and dolls are stuffed inside the chests, and the vials from Lena potion-making experiment are now cleaned and placed on one of the shelves in colorful order.</p><p>“Wow,” Huey said quietly in awe, “someone got mad sorting skills.”</p><p>The two duck in blue and green were watching a giant pot with delicious soup inside that was being warmed in the fireplace.</p><p>"Something's cooking," said the blue one and sniffed at the food.</p><p>The two duck in blue and green were too focused on the food.</p><p>"Smells good!" said the green one and grabbed a spoon to have a taste. But suddenly, the second one with wavier hair stopped them.</p><p>"Don't touch it, you two! Might be poison." She said.</p><p>Suddenly, the steam hissed from the pot startling the three children until it stopped.</p><p>"See? It's witches' brew," said the wavier girl, left them to go with Violet.</p><p>Meanwhile, Violet and the girl with wavier hair were amazed how someone was able to get all the sticky taffy and mold on the walls and floor without a scratch, and the dishes all clean and put away.</p><p>“I gotta say, this is very impressive,” Violet awed.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, it’s amazing,” the wavier hair girl said deadpan. “I’m just glad that someone had the guts to fix this pigsty for us.”</p><p>With them being a few feet away from each other, Violet called out to the girl with a new sense of friendliness, “So, um, Gosalyn? Who is in charge of cleaning and washing the dishes?”</p><p>Gosalyn stopped at her tracks for a moment before replying to her. Her voice was calm, less snobby than before, but there was a little twitch in her voice that made her sound hurt, “I… I don't know. Why?” The last sentence she asked in an almost suspicious way.</p><p>“Nothing,” Violet said, “I just was wondering since we never wash up these dishes.”</p><p>Gosalyn realized by now that she was being rough again and responded, “Yeah, you’re right. Gosh, we really need to clean up a bit more often.”</p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>They were interrupted with the sound of Huey’s voice, warning them that they should go back to the living room. </p><p>The others went back to Huey, who asked them, “Have you found anything yet?”</p><p>“No,” The duck in blue replied, “Me and Louie look at the our grant pot, it smell delicious that someone cook up some foods.”</p><p>“We haven’t checked upstairs yet,” Webby suggested, “It could be in our room.”</p><p>“Why would it go up there?” Louie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Huey said, “but we need to be prepared first before we can go up. Guys, grab whatever you can find and follow me.”</p><p>They didn’t hesitate and grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon. It was then Huey showed them the new storage room behind the bookshelves, only to react the same way as he did.</p><p>The door on their door was pushed open by Huey gripping a handle of a lantern in his hand.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to find the weapons they needed. Huey held in his wooden kitchen spoon, the duck in blue with a sword, Louie with an axe, Webby with a halberd, Violet with her spell book, Lena with her amulet, and Gosalyn with a pike.</p><p>Once they all climbed out of the door, the duck in blue noticed a huge lump coming from the rows of mattresses. And he saw that it was moving.</p><p>“Huey,” he whispered, “There’s something of someone on our beds.”</p><p>All the eyes went straight to where the row of beds is and saw the breathing lump.</p><p>The duck in blue then said in a small voice, “I think it must’ve fallen asleep after cleaning the place.”</p><p>“I think you’re right, Dewey,” Huey replied at him, “and we should all—quietly—sneak up on it.”</p><p>As Huey strategized, they all tiptoed to the edge of one of the beds and gathered around the frame to see the blanket that has been covering a lump. Huey pointed to Lena and signaled her to use her magic to lift the sheet off the stranger.</p><p>Lena anxiously obliged, slowly grabbed the blanket with its aura and then quickly lifted it. What they saw on the bed made them stop and gawk.</p><p>Lying still on the bed was a mallard duck with a feather that resembled the color of mountain snow and his blush cheek on his face was red like the beautiful red rose, his eyes still shut and sleeping peacefully. The light from the lantern and the moonlight from the window gave the mallard a warm, lovely glow to the observers.</p><p>Slowly and maturely, the children lowered their weapons and turned to their leader.</p><p>“Um, Huey,” Dewey asked quietly, “Who is he?”</p><p>Lost for words, Huey blankly said to her peers, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.”</p><p>“He’s very beautiful,” Webby said.</p><p>“He looks like an angel when he sleeps..." Violet comments.</p><p>“Maybe so, but let not forget that he also happened to break into our home!” Goslyan argued, while also keeping her voice low, “And when he wakes up, he might try to trick us.”</p><p>Violet objects to her statement and questions her, “What makes you think he’ll do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gosalyn said rashly, “"But if you get too close he'll turn us all into lizards and will use us to make soup!"</p><p>“Don’t talk nonsense! You don’t even know him!” Violet interjected in a hushed voice, “You can’t just judge him on the spot.”</p><p>“Guys, stop it,” Huey hushed, bringing a halt to the struggle, “Stop; he’s waking up!”</p><p>The children widened their eyes in shock until Webby quietly shouted, “Quick! Hide!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all rushed and ducked to the end of the bed’s frame while also peaked their eyes above to see the man waking up.</p><p>Drake slowly sat up and stretched his arms wide. Through his sleepy eyes, he noticed that there are a pair of eyes almost peering at the end of the bed. He then crawled over to investigate. Now where he was close enough, he looked down to see the seven little children looking at him.</p><p>"Oh!" Drake yelled and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover himself as if he is naked or something while the young children screamed at him.</p><p>They all stare at each other, starting with fright and then suddenly gradually into curiosity. Drake slowly relaxed and relaxed himself off the wall and onto the bed, still looking at children before him.</p><p>He speaks out to them even though he felt his throat was giving away, “Why, why, I was right! You're little children!" Drake exclaimed, lowered the sheets he was holding. </p><p>The children were a little surprised by the way he talked to them. It was like he was amazed to see them here. Seeing them glancing at him hesitant, Huey was the one to reply, “Hello.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” Drake asked curiously.</p><p>“My name’s… Huey Duck.”</p><p>“Huey Duck,” Drake greeted shyly, “I-It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Huey grew more relieved as he kept on talking to him, “The feeling’s mutual.”</p><p>“Is this your home?”</p><p>“Well…. Yeah. We’re all orphanages.”</p><p>Drake looked at him confusingly, “Orphanages?”</p><p>“My friends and I have no living relatives, we escaped from the orphanage and decided to live off as our own independent.”</p><p>“Really?” Drake said, interestedly. “That explains why there are only seven beds, seven little chairs, and so many toys and stuff around here. And you build this beautiful wooden home, I must say that you kids have a wonderful home! I have never seen this kind of house before.” He commented.</p><p>Huey blushed, suddenly bashful from the praises he is giving him. “Well, umm… thank you,” he chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Okay, this is getting sappy!”</p><p>Drake and Huey took notice of the other kids besides the young duck. He recognized that it was Gosalyn’s voice who had whined.</p><p>“Oh, gosh, sorry I forgot you all,” Huey said before turning to the mysterious mare, “These are my friends.”</p><p>Huey Duck and the others then moved around the bed so that they could meet this new visitor without any distance between them.</p><p>“Hello, my name’s Webby Vanderqauck,” She reached out her hand to shake his hand.</p><p>“Hello, Webby, it’s nice to meet you.” Drake greeted.</p><p>“I’m Violet Sabrewing, sir,” She said while also exchanging his hands with a shake. “And this girl behind me is Lena.”</p><p>“The name’s Dewey Duck, there is my little brother Louie Duck. I am sure you met Huey because we three are triplets.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too,” Drake smiled before turning to the last kid who is looking at him suspiciously. Drake suddenly grew uneasy at this.</p><p>“And... you must be...?” Drake questions.</p><p>“Gosalyn. I’m Gosalyn,” she replied grumpily while not exchanging her hand for a shake.</p><p>Drake then said to her politely, “Oh, well… It’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“Thank you; it’s nice too, who are you and what are you doing here in our house!” Gosalyn said rather hastily and then rather harsh.</p><p>“Gosalyn!” Webby scolds, “There’s no need to be rude.” She then turned to the man, “Sorry, Gosalyn can be rough around the edges.”</p><p>Gosalyncan almost hear the snickering laughter when Webby made that pun.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Huey insisted politely.</p><p>"I'm Drake Mallard." Drake answered.</p><p>"Drake Mallard?" Dewey asked in amazement.</p><p>"The prince?" All of the children gasp.</p><p>"Yes." Drake sheepishly nodded his head and smiled at them. "I suppose you all know who I am?" </p><p>"Of course, we do. Everybody knows of Prince Drake and his kindness. His father was a great man," said Violet.</p><p>Well… Well, my um… your royal… Uh, highness. We're, uh, we're honored. Yes, we're, uh, we're..."</p><p>But before Huey finished, Gosalyn tried to finish it in his words causing Huey to fluster.</p><p>"Mad as hornets!"</p><p>"Mad as hornets! No, no, we're not. We're as bad as cornets... No, no, as bad as... What was I saying'?"</p><p>"Nothing! Just standing there sputtering like a doodlebug!" said Gosalyn.</p><p>When Gosalyn said that the two began to argue.</p><p>"Oh! Who, who, who, who's butter in' like a spoodle dog? Who's... Uh, gutter..." said Huey.</p><p>"Aw, shut up and tell him to get out of our house!" said Gosalyn.</p><p>At this point, Drake face turn to fear, “Please don’t send me away! I don’t have anywhere to go, and he will send out his men to kill me!”</p><p>The children didn’t expect this turn of events, even Gosalyn whose face shared the same startled expression as theirs.</p><p>“Kill you?” Dewey cried.</p><p>“By who?” Webby asked in concern.</p><p>"My uncle, Lord Jim Starling," answered Drake.</p><p>"JIM STARLING?!" All of the children scream out.</p><p>"He's wicked!" Webby cried.</p><p>"He's bad!" Lena added.</p><p>"He's mighty cruel!" Louie said surprise.</p><p>"He's an old witch!" shouted Gosalyn and began to make sudden gestures at Drake while she spoke. "I'm warning you. If his uncle finds him here, he'll swoop down and wreak him vengeance on us!"</p><p>Drake was completely silent when he did that. "But he doesn't know where I am." Drake responded.</p><p>"He doesn't, eh?" Gosalyn reacted quickly, "He knows everything."</p><p>The prince hated to admit it, but the girl was right about that. His uncle has certain ways to know things. </p><p>Gosalyn then made gestures at Huey when she spoke and what she said began to frighten him a little. "He's full of black magic. He can even make herself invisible. Pfft!" And Gosalyn hit her fingers on Dewey's nose. He covered it with his hand after that. "Might be in this room right now."</p><p>The children were very uncomfortable at the moment. </p><p>“But why did your uncle want to kill you?” Lena asks him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he started to speak, “I don’t know why he wants me dead. But my father's trusted advisor couldn’t have a heart to kill me so let me go, and I don’t know when he’s going to find me… and that’s the reason why I came here. I need to find someplace where I can hide until my father returns home from the war. I don’t know for how long, but I promise to take care of your treehouse and I won’t get in a way. Please, I don’t know anywhere else to go.”</p><p>"I can wash and sew and sweep and cook and...." said Drake but then he got startled by the children.</p><p>"COOK?!" said the children.</p><p>"Can you make dapple lumpkins... Uh, lumple dapplins?" asked Huey.</p><p>"APPLE DUMPLINGS!" They all corrected his words.</p><p>"Eh, yes! Crapple dumpkins."</p><p>"Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie..." Drake added.</p><p>Then all the children except Gosalyn began to cheer.</p><p>"Gooseberry pie? HOORAY! HE CAN STAY!"<br/><br/>Drake smiled at this sign of hope and quickly jumped off the bed and lunged at them for a big hug, “Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you children so much!”</p><p>Startled at his response, they all joined into a hug except for Gosalyn as she stood limply, unsure if she should return the gesture or not.</p><p>“Glad that we can help,” Huey responded. The others agreed while still taking part in the heartfelt hug from a new friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Then Webby and Dewey both sniffed at the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, Drake?"</span>
</p><p>"Yes, Webby."</p><p>
  <span>"Is something burning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, the pot with soup began to boil. Drake quickly jumped out of the bed with a loud "OH!" He ran downstairs and went to the pot, grabbed the cloth, pulled the pot away from the fire, took off the lid and grabbed a spoon to taste the soup. The children looked downstairs and began to sniff the soup.</span>
</p><p>"Ah! SOUP! Hooray!" said all of the children and ran downstairs.</p><p>
  <span>They ran and sat on the table and grabbed forks and bread. The seven children were arguing a little while Gosalyn accidentally fell from a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, everything stopped because of the voice of a certain prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Just a minute."</span>
</p><p>And everyone turned their attention to Drake.</p><p>
  <span>"Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash," Drake said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wash?" asked all the children.</span>
</p><p>"Wash? Wash? Wash?"</p><p>They talked among each other.</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Knew there was a catch to it," said Gosalyn who threw her spoon away and folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wash?" Dewey groaned in an annoying voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for? We’re not going anywhere," Violet reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean you kids don't wash your hands before you eat?" asked Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene children shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you should. It's clean and proper to wash before you eat, then your food won't get filthy and you won't get any illnesses or diseases," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, perhaps you have washed," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>"Perhaps we.." Louie thought and then nodded. “Yes! Perhaps we have."</p><p>
  <span>"But when?" asked Drake with a look of suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When? When. Uh, you said whe..."</span>
</p><p>Huey began to stutter. "Why, last week. Why, recently!"</p><p>
  <span>The other children nodded at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, recently!" They said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, recently!" said Drake, but didn't look amused. "Well, if that is so, let me see your hands?" he asked the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children's eyes went wide, hid their hands behind their backs and walked backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on! Show me your hands," said Drake while he walked towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey, the leader of the group, slowly brought his hands from behind his back and showed them to the prince. As suspected, his hands were very dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you say again? Recently?" asked Drake with a cocky attitude. "Why, Huey, I'm surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey looked at his hands and brought them back behind his back while chuckling nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's see them," Drake said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dewey nervously showed his hands too and quickly hid them behind his back with a red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dewey, my, my, my. And you Louie?" asked Drake and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie showed his hands without trouble and Drake tsked at that. Webby and Lena tried to rub their hands against their sides to have no dirt, but when they showed them it was a worthless effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worse than I thought," Drake gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet had her hands tucked inside her apron pocket and showed him and Drake once again tsked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet saw her dirty hands and quickly hid them inside her apron pocket with a smile that said 'nothing happened'. Gosalyn looked at her own hand which was without a doubt just as dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness me, this will never do," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn folded her arms again with a sour look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"March straight outside and wash, or you'll not get a bite to eat," Drake commanded like a parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He sure is bossy," Louie whispered to Dewey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children looked at each other and Huey motioned with his head to go outside. One by one, they all went outside. First Huey, then Dewey, Louie, Webby, Violet, and Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing with her sleeves while she does that. Gosalyn was just staring at them with a sour expression. "Hah!" said Gosalyn with no care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't notice that Drake was right behind her standing until she turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, aren't you going to wash?" Drake asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn turned her back to him like she didn't hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Drake asked in a teasing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn heard that, her eyes went wide. She turned back to Drake and stuck her tongue out. Drake just smiled and chuckled after that. Gosalyn went outside against her will. But first, she bumped with her beaks against the door causing Drake to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Did you hurt yourself?" Drake said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn held her head up and grunted. She walked outside and slammed the door with a hard thud. She sat on a barrel and stared at her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah!" said Gosalyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Courage, everyone, courage," said Huey. "Don't be nervous," Huey added while the others came close to a tub filled with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children all looked at the water in the tub with curiosity. Dewey twirled with his finger in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, it's wet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water is always wet, silly," said Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie also put a finger in the water, but he quickly took it out. He shook his finger and sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cold, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ain't gonna do it, are we?" asked Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll please the Prince," stuttered Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. I'll take a chance for him," said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, too!" said Dewey, Louie and Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey smiled at that, but then he saw that Gosalyn was just watching.</span>
</p><p>"Aren't you going to wash?"</p><p>
  <span>"You can't make me you guys. And his wiles are beginning to work on you guys. But I'm warning you, you give them an inch, and they'll walk all over ya!" said Gosalyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to ignore Gosalyn, Huey turned to face the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to her," said Huey glaring at Gosalyn. Rolling her eyes, she walks toward and stands next to Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on now, guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How hard do you scrub?" asked Webby.</span>
</p><p>"Will our hand shrink?" asked Louie.</p><p>"Of course not," answered Lena.</p><p>
  <span>"Do you get in the tub?" asked Dewey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have to wash where it doesn't show?" asked Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, now, don't get excited. Here we go," said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children grabbed the soap and washed their hands and then rubbed their faces. They scooped up the water and rubbed it on their faces and sputtered like Huey to get the foam off. </span>
</p><p>Suddenly, they heard the familiar voice of a male.</p><p>
  <span>"Supper is ready!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all heard that and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supper!" said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Food. Hooray!" shouted the children except Gosalyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn had her bang hanging on her beaks and just glared with one big 'Hah!'.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is rising over the treetops of the forest. Rays of sunlight shone through one tree with a house hidden inside its branches and onto the lump of a Drake's body that was covered from the bed sheets.</p><p>Drake slowly blinked his eyes as the sunlight from the window woke him up. Rising from the sheets, he sees the light shining more in the room, causing him to recall how the seven children agreed to help save his life. </p><p>“Are we really going to let the prince stay here with us?” Gosalyn said, “Why on earth would you let a grown man stay in the house full of seven little children? Why not take him to nearby town and have someone else to take care of him?’”</p><p>The group of seven children is now downstairs, preparing breakfast to start their day before going out to buy some supplies. They were the ones who woke up earlier and decided to leave the sleeping prince in peace.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Gosalyn,” Huey persuaded, “His uncle really wants to kill him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louie implied, “Like if I were in his place, I don’t think I would like to spend my life in the castle with some murder uncle who wants to kill me.”</p><p>“Other than losing your head?” Gosalyn blankly asked.</p><p>The others glared at her.</p><p>“What? I’m just supporting your point! You don’t have to glare at me like that,” Gosalyn defended while turning away grumpily.</p><p>“Let’s go back on the subject,” Huey sighed, getting them to leave Gosalyn alone to her mumbling, “Now, we know that Drake might need a place to hide from his uncle until his father the King returns home from the war. What is our plan of attack?”</p><p>“How about we fill the moat with like…. Shark?” Dewey suggested.</p><p>“Hmmmm…. Nah.” Huey replied, “I don't think it will fit.”</p><p>“Well,” Lena brainstormed, “Maybe I could create an invisible wall around our area. When we step out, our home is gone but it could be opened only by me and we can enter inside.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea,” Huey spoke. “But I don’t think it will work. Lord Jim has an evil magic spell, he will find a way to bring down the invisible barrier once and for all.”</p><p>“Oo, Oo! How about we spread a bear trap around our house?” Webby exclaimed, “Or a brick wall that is impossible to tear down? No, wait, how about-“</p><p>“What are you kids doing?”</p><p>The children snapped their head around to see the confused Prince Drake standing in the middle of the stairs. It seems they didn’t notice him as they were brainstorming.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning, Drake!” Huey exclaimed. “We’re planning how to protect you from your uncle.”</p><p>“How sweet of you kids,” Drake smiled. “But you don’t have to. My uncle will never know that I am here. He will think that I am dead in the forest.”</p><p>“That might be true,” Huey said. “But who knows how long it will take for your uncle to find out the truth.” Then, Huey continues. “We wanna make sure that your uncle Lord Jim won’t find you here until your father the king returns back.”</p><p>Drake thought about it. He soon replied to them, “Well, you do have a point. I just hope that my father returns home safe and alive.”</p><p>Drake started to smile at the seven children. “I wanna to thank you kids for letting me stay here. I appreciate your hospitality. Thank you all.”</p><p>The six children then rushed over to hug the price. Prince Drake hugged them back as a sign of gratitude.</p><p>Gosalyn looked at the group in annoyance, wondering how she even agreed to let that grown man stay in the first place.</p><p><em>“Oh right, his uncle,”</em> she realized in her thought and then mentally said irritably, <em>“Right.”</em></p><p>In the castle, Lord Jim was walking down the hall. Strange today, the day was strange. He was informed that Prince Launchpad has left the castle without bidding farewell, not only that. He was also told by a servant that Lady Beakley quit working and left the place. But Jim doesn’t care, all he really cares about is that his nephew Drake is no more.</p><p>No more seeing him so cheerful and bubbly. No more of him being called graceful, now he's the fairer in the land. So happy that he headed to his special room to speak with the magic mirror. </p><p>When he arrived in his room, a dark room with black curtains and decorated with dreadful statues and many black stand candles, he walk toward to the Magic Mirror and said the following words:</p><p>"Looking glass, looking glass on the wall," the lord replied, "who is the fairer of them all?" </p><p>The Mirror said, clearly:</p><p>
  <em> “You, my lord, are fair; it is true. But your nephew Drake, beyond the seven hills. With seven little children, is still a thousand times fairer than you.” </em>
</p><p>"Impossible!" Jim cried, shocked. “My nephew is dead! He's nothing but a corpse lying in the forest! The wolves or bears must be eating his body right now! My brother's advisor took out his heart and gave it to the cook to cook it and serve it for dinner yesterday." He said.</p><p>The mirror answered once again:</p><p>
  <em> "Prince Drake is still living, and is the fairer man in the land. It is the heart of a pig that you ate from yesterday." </em>
</p><p>"Heart of a pig??" Jim yelled furiously, his soul burned with hatred. “So I was betrayed!! Cursed that advisor! I should have suspected from the beginning!!" Jim knocks the table down, furious. "Guh!!! Show me where my nephew is!"</p><p>The mirror reflected in its reflection the image of the children's tree cottage. It showed how Drake got lost in the woods and had found the cottage and how he had been well received by its residents, the seven orphaned children.</p><p>There, the Lord saw Drake laughing as he helped seven little children wash the laundry.</p><p>Lord Jim was furious! Not only was his nephew alive, but he was having fun! He was smiling and chuckling as Webby blew bubbles at him and as Gosalyn tripped on the wash basin trying to escape.</p><p>The Lord would not have this! No, no way! Not in any shape or form would the Prince be more fairer, or happier, than him.</p><p>He slammed the mirror's doors shut and stalked away. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into the servant with the tray in his hand. </p><p>"You!" Jim barked. "Y-yes, my lord?" the Servant answered back timidly.</p><p>"Fetch me my two men! I wish to speak to them." The Servant trembled as he bowed his neck and ran off to get them.</p><p>Soon, two men entered the throne room. Each one was a different species, one is a duck and a rat. The first one had orange ginger hair and amber eyes and wore a doublet made of red jacquard fabric with a purple damask pattern and lined in beige linen. The doublet has a short collar that can stand alone or support a neck ruff. It closes in front with white lacing. </p><p>On his head was this orange suede hat embellished with a purple braided trim band and a stunning bronze Celtic medallion to accent the white ostrich feathers.</p><p>The second had black hair and honey eyes. He wore doublet made of olive chenille fabric with a pink and burgundy floral geometric pattern. It is lined in taupe linen and laces closed with black lacing and antique brass grommets. The doublet has a short collar that can stand alone or support a neck ruff. </p><p>On his head was this gray hat embellished with a gold trim band and a stunning gold medallion to accent the white ostrich feather.</p><p>"What is it you wish of us, my lord?" the duck with amber eyes questioned as the two kneeled before the lord.</p><p>Jim stared at the window before turning to his attendants. "I need you to find Prince Drake, my nephew and kill him."</p><p>The two did not flinch at the words of their Lord. They had known about the Lord's plan to kill the Prince and had assisted in removing any evidence that said that the Lord was the mastermind behind it all. All that is, except for the advisor.</p><p>"I would like it to be done quietly and quickly. He lives with seven young children who live on the opposite edge of the forest. Make sure that they do not see you or I will leave for the guards to catch. Now go and think of your plans to finish my nephew."</p><p>The man gave one final bow before leaving the throne room. When they were far enough away, they each let out a breath.</p><p>"How stubborn can that man be?!"</p><p>"Calm down Megavolt," the duck said in a soothing voice. "We can't let Prince get to us."</p><p>Megavolt looked at the rat and took a deep breath. "Thank you Quackerjack. Now then, why don't we think of a plan to get rid of the Prince?"</p><p>Quackerjack laughed at that. "What's so funny?" Megavolt asked, crossing his arms raise his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh, nothing,"Quackerjack smiled. "It's just that if we make up a plan together, and it, oh I don't know, ends up failing, our heads will be in the chopping block and the Lord will abandon all two of us at once. Meaning that if we mess it up, our heads will be cut off."</p><p>Megavolt stared at Quackerjack with wide eyes. "So, what you're saying is that each of us has to think of a separate plan to take care of the Prince so that both of us don't end up losing our heads?" Megavolt questioned.</p><p>"Exactly,” Quackerjack said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get everything ready. It will take a while to prepare so you can go on ahead and see if your plan will work."</p><p>Quackerjack left the room, leaving the rat stunned. After a brief moment of silence, Megavolt immediately set to work, not wanting to admit defeat to the other. Meanwhile, the Lord watched the two men work from the Magic Mirror and laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seem that Quackerjack and Megavolt have join the story! I wonder what kind of plan they will have in mind?</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, the children had to leave to go into town and get more supplies they needed. Drake followed seven children to the front bridge of their moat land. They all turned to look at Drake. "Okay Drake, let us go over the rules okay?" Huey said. "Don't let in any dangerous animals, no straying too far from the house, do your share of the chores, and the most important rule…"</p><p>"Don't let anyone inside the cottage!" the two girls, Webby and Violet spoke at once together. "I know, I know," Drake said, as to reassure them. "I'll do as you kids have asked of me. After all, I am staying here for free. I don't mind. I've learned a lot from all of you, and I'm grateful for that."</p><p>The children looked at each other and nodded then looked back at Drake. "Well, we'll be off now. Take care of yourself, okay?" Huey said. </p><p>"Don't worry kids. I will be fine."</p><p>Drake waved as the children disappeared into the forest on the way to town. Drake turned back to the tree cottage and looked around. He had a small list of chores that Huey had made for him to do while they were away. As he started back to the house to put away the dishes, he didn't notice the shadow lurking in the trees.</p><p>Quackerjack walked through the forest, his weapon in hand. He knew the location of the cottage. As the clearing came into view. He smiled as he took off her cloak and placed it within a tree nook. He did a once over to make sure his outfit was perfect.</p><p>He has many layers of clothes, all of which are separate and removable. He has a shawl, a blouse, a mini corset, an apron with pocket and patches and lace trim, a ragged brown overskirt with patches and holes and embroidery around the hem, a dark blue satin full skirt (that is not ragged), and a ivory tulle petticoat with lace trim. He has dark brown leather clogs. To cover himself, he had a gray scarf tied around his head and on his hand was a basket of belts.</p><p>It wasn't the cleverest of disguises but the Prince had never really seen him before so Quackerjack really wasn't worried about anything. He walked over to the cottage and rapped on the gate fence.</p><p>Drake was tending to the roses when he heard a knocking sound on the front gate. He got up and took off the gardening gloves he was wearing. Drake walked out from behind the cottage and saw a handsome man. Drake walked over. "Hello.” Drake greets the stranger. “How can I help you?" He asked.</p><p><em> 'Good, the prince doesn't suspect a thing,' </em> Quackerjack thought, as he planted a sweet and innocent smile on his beaks. "Why yes," his voice dripping with honey, "You see, I'm a belt seller and I was heading to town when I got lost in the woods. If you could, could you point me in the right direction please?" He flitted his head a bit, in order to seem sweet and innocent.</p><p>"Why yes," Drake said. "If you go down that path lined with corn you should find it pretty soon."</p><p>"Why thank you." Quackerjack said. <em> 'I have to do this now, or I may never get a second chance.' </em> "Would you like to try one on?" He asked as he pulled out one of the belts he had on the basket.</p><p>Drake looked at the belt. It was black, it looked like leather. The belt was black with gold lining. Sumire was taken in with the design. He thought about the belt he had back at the castle. They were beautiful, but they weren't for everyday usage. They were only for looking pretty and standing still. Here in the cottage, Drake didn't really need one like that nor did he want one. </p><p><em> 'But do I really need one?' </em> Drake questioned himself. </p><p>Quackerjack saw that Drake was wavering. <em> 'I cannot let this chance go by!' </em>"Why not try it? I'm sure it would fit you better than that one. After all, that one doesn't really suit the outfit you're wearing."</p><p>Drake looked at the one he wore since yesterday. It was royal blue and had gold strings that tied in the front. He thought about it for a while, and then agreed. "How much for it?"</p><p><em> 'Excellent.' </em> "Oh, I don't think I can take any money from you," Quackerjack said with a sweet smile. "After all, you did point me in the right direction. I think you should take it for free. Here let me help you try it one."</p><p>Quackerjack pushed the gate open and threw the packaging on the ground before taking the belt’s off of Drake and placing him over Drake's splot. The prince was about to protest when Quackerjack tied the belt tight, very tight. Drake felt his breath leave him as the world blackened.</p><p>The seven children came back to the cottage with their supplies they bought and opened the gate to find Drake on the ground. The seven orphans rushed to get him inside. They laid him down on the wooden floor tiles. The leader of the group, Huey, put his head to Drake's chest and listened.</p><p>"Is he…dead?" Webby asked nervously. "I don't think so. I can hear something but it's faint." Huey said as she raised her head. "Hey. I don’t remember the Prince wearing this type of belt."</p><p>"I think you’re right Huey, and his belt is laying on the ground outside," Violet said. "I'll go get it." Huey stopped her from leaving. "No. Go find his belt instead. I think I have an idea of what's going on here." Violet nodded as she rushed to grab them. She looked outside and saw Drake's belt lying near the garden gate. She quickly ran to go and get it before returning to her group.</p><p>"Thanks," Huey said, as she took the belt from Violet's hand. He gently unbuckled the belt that Drake was wearing.</p><p>In the castle, Quackerjack was walking through the castle hallway and into Jim bedchamber. "My lord," Quackerjack said, entering the room and kneeling in front of him as the Lord stared himself at the mirror, admiring his reflection. "The deed is done. The Prince is dead."</p><p>Lord Jim Starling looked at him with a sternness expression on his face. "Are you positive?"</p><p>"Yes, my lord,"  he answered. The lord studied Quackerjack in the mirror's reflection. <em> ‘He seems very sure of himself..' </em> </p><p>"...You may leave," the lord said. Quackerjack stood up, gave a final bow, and left the room. The lord looked at the door of his room before heading into his special room and to his magic mirror. "Is my nephew really dead?" He asked the Magic mirror.</p><p>The magic mirror shows the image of the seven children who revived the prince and brought him back. </p><p>
  <em> "Unfortunately, no, my lord. The seven children he's living with saved him." </em>
</p><p>"Of course they would have," Jim Starling said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You just can't kill a person by choking them with a belt. Oh, I do hope that Megavolt will do better. But if he happens to fail, the two of them may no longer need their heads anymore.”</p><p>Far away from the kingdom, in the royal carriage, Prince Launchpad was inside with Lady Beakley sitting right across from him. </p><p>“I thank you for helping me escape from that terrible man.” Lady Beakley smiled at him.</p><p>“You’re welcome Lady Beakley.” Launchpad replied. “We’ll be at my home in no time.” </p><p>“I just hope that the king comes back soon, his brother treated his people and his son terribly.” Lady Beakley explained. “Not only that, he burned many innocent people at the stake and sometimes beheaded them or hanged them.”</p><p>“What?!” Launchpad was shocked. “Did he really?”</p><p>“Unfortunately yes.” Lady Beakley. “But I am thankful to be out of that horrible man. Who knows what would happen to me if I didn’t escape.”</p><p>Just then, they reached the castle on the hill. Where Launchpad parents, King Ripcord and Queen Birdie were waiting for their son with their daughter Princess Loopey.</p><p>The king wore a navy blue doublet which is made of navy blue cotton velvet. The interior is lined in gold cotton calico. The decoration is made with maroon velvet ribbons. The doublet has hook and eye closure. </p><p>The breeches consist of three layers. Top strips are made of navy blue wool with navy blue lining and decorated by slashing. Second layer is navy blue satin where you can see it through the top strips. Third layer is cotton lining. The breeches have a codpiece. They are fastened in front with cords and eyelet holes. </p><p>On his head, it was a dark blue flap hat with white feathers, he also happened to wear a golden elegant necklace.</p><p>The Queen wore an elegant gown.</p><p>
  <span>The Queen wore an elegant gown. Deep green velvet heavy bodice with puffed sleeves with slashed details. The top has short sleeves. There is a V-shaped stomacher panel, which is decorated with gold trim and sequin appliqués. There are hook-and-eye closures at the front of the stomacher panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long-sleeved shirt that peeks out from underneath the top. There is cream-colored silky fabric at the top. There are long sleeves that show from beneath the outer top, with decorative gold trim and sequin appliqués. The wrists have lace cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deep green velvet skirt with sequin appliqués at the bottom. The front panel is made of metallic gold fabric, with the sides and back made of black velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her head was a dark green attifet which is made with a semi-rigid leather base, lined with a bottle dark blue velvet. Adorned with gold handrails and pearls. It has a built-in Georgette gauze veil that falls below her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>Princess Loopey, their daughter, wore this beautiful pink dress. She wears a textured chiffon gown and bodice with drape mock long sleeve satin blouse with golden neckline trim, the skirt was decorated with golden embroidery and faceted gems. On her beautiful sunshine golden hair was a beautiful soft flowing veil with a floral hairpiece.</p><p>The carriage finally came to a stop, and the driver opened a door for them. Prince Launchpad got out first, being the gentle he was raised, he helped Lady Beakley step out of the carriage. The Lady duck thanked him.</p><p>Together, they climbed up the eight stone steps and greeted the king and Queen.</p><p>“Father, Mother.” Prince Launchpad smiled at his parents giving them a bow. “I have returned from my trip to the Canard Kingdom.”</p><p>“My son,” the King smiled back at him. “Welcome home, I hope you have a safe return from your journey.” Then, he spotted Lady Beakley.</p><p>“And whose is this lady you bring?” The king asked his son, clueless of who this lady was.</p><p>“Oh, this Lady Beakley, I am sure you heard of her before.” Launchpad reply. “She’s the lady-in-waiting to the late Queen of Canard Kingdom and the nanny of Prince Drake.”</p><p>“Prince Drake?” The Queen finally spoke. “Why, I haven’t heard of him since you both were young.” </p><p>“Well, the thing is…” Prince Launchpad explained the whole story to his family. He explains how Lord Jim very much hated his nephew, how he executed many innocent citizens and burned their home, how he raised taxes on them, he ordered his brother advisor to kill Drake and told them every single detail.”</p><p>“My goodness!” Queen Birdie gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. “The poor dear. I just hope he’s quite alright.”</p><p>“I hope so too you’re majesty.” Lady Beakley nodded, agreeing with her. “That’s why your son suggested I should leave the castle and stay here and away from that horrible man. But I am very worried about him, all alone in the forest with no places to go to keep him safe and warm.”</p><p>“I am planning to go find Prince Drake and bring him here until his father returns from the war.” Launchpad announced.</p><p>“Out there?” King Ripcord exclaimed. “But son, how are you going to find him? The world is huge, it’s impossible to find him. You don’t know where to look, or how to find him.”</p><p>“Father,” Launchpad sighs. “I will not stop nor rest until I find him. No matter how long, no matter how much it takes. I shall not give up.”</p><p>With his courageous words, the king and his queen look at each other and smile one and other. They are proud of their son's heroic speech. </p><p>“If that's how you feel.” The King spoke. “Then go, you must find him my son. I won’t stop you. Once you find him, please bring him here so he will be safe and sound.”</p><p>Launchpad began to smile, “I will father.” He said. “I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seven children and Prince Drake were going out on a picnic on the hill right behind the tree cottage that fine warm afternoon. For Prince Drake, a perfect on the hills he suggested would be a perfect place where they could go and do something fun together. He was really looking forward to having a picnic for the day.</p><p>"Please slow down you two!" The Prince yelled to Webby and Dewey once they reached their destination as they both took off. “I don’t want you kids to get hurt from running.”</p><p>Soon, Drake found a large tree with low, overhanging branches providing plenty of shade. The children followed the prince with the picnic basket in his arm. Upon joining him, Drake set it down, opened it up, and took out a large, white tablecloth, which he, with the help of the triplet, spread on the ground. He then proceeded to set out all the delicious food that he had prepared for them including himself. There was a variety of pottage, a mix of different fresh vegetables and fruits, and some blueberry pie that he had snuck in as an extra surprise for the seven children. </p><p>"Have you kids been there lately?" Drake asked.</p><p>”Not really," Huey answered as he looked around. "Well… we do but not that much often." He scanned the lake.</p><p>"Let's eat right now and then we can do something fun together later," Drake said as he set up the picnic and everyone came to eat the foods that Drake made. They first ate the pottage and some nice fresh fruits from the garden.</p><p>After eating, cleaned their plates and put them in the basket and got down from the hill to run around. Webby and Dewey were running around playing wooden swords together, Huey and Violet  were analyzing and studying some butterflies and the flowers from Huey book. Louie and Lena are completely each other in the stone skipping to see who can skip the longest while Gosalyn was sitting on the grass crossing her arm as alway.</p><p>Drake looked at her, it looked like she didn’t want to do anything that the other is doing. From a distance, he noticed some beautiful flowers just ten meter away from here. "Hey Gosalyn! I have an idea! Let's go pick flowers to decorate the cottage!"</p><p>"Flower picking!" Gosalyn said with a dissatisfied and sour expression, "I hate flower picking! That is so girly!”</p><p>"Come on now Gosalyn.” Drake tries to lift up a smile. “I picked flowers before when I was a little boy and I love to smell a beautiful sense of flowers. I know! Why not let's make it a contest. Whoever picks the most flowers wins."</p><p>"In what time period?" Gosalyn asked, standing up and smoothing wrinkles from her shirt.</p><p>"No time period," Drake answered. "Just until we get tired of it."</p><p>"That won't take long," said Gosalyn under her breath.</p><p>"I heard that!" said Drake, throwing him a smirk look. "Come on, let's go!"</p><p>And they were off, running through the meadow in different directions. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, from honeysuckle, summer jasmine and sweet briar, rosa rubiginosa, gallica, damask rose, lilies, pinks and carnations. And to the more common sweet Williams. Drake turned out to be the best picker. In just ten minutes, he had a huge armful of flowers in a large array of colors, which he then dropped on the ground by the picnic cloth, followed by Gosalyn.</p><p>"Well, it seems to me that I won!" said Drake triumphantly.</p><p>"Whoa, Drake, how many flowers did you pick?" Gosalyn asked, setting down her own, much smaller armful.</p><p>"Well, it seems that there’s enough flowers to decorate the cottage," Drake answered, sitting down by her mound of flowers and starting to sort them by color.</p><p>"Your highness, you have enough to fill all of our cottage and your castle too," said Gosalyn, sitting down next to him. She set down her own armful of flowers and started arranging them neatly, smoothing out wrinkled petals and plucking dead leaves off the stems.</p><p>The rest of the day passed in friendly companionship. The children came back and sat down forming a circle while Drake taught them all how to  make flower wreaths. He gave one to Gosalyn, who at first refused to wear it.</p><p>They were smiling and laughing with him, and his heart fluttered.</p><p>Drake felt so happy whenever they were around...</p><p>It was almost like they were his kids.</p><p>In a dark room of the castle, Megavolt walked over to his desk where he kept his work. He took a small vial and poured its contents into a small silver bowl. Then, he opened a small drawer and pulled out a gold ring. He gently dipped the ends into the clear liquid and pulled it out.</p><p><em> 'Don't worry. I won't let you down like Quackerjack did,' </em> Megavolt thought to himself, <em> 'I'll kill that blasted for you your grace.' </em></p><p>Megavolt grabbed the comb and his cape as he left his room. Quackerjack watched him through a crack in his doorway and smirked.</p><p>In the cottage, Drake was washing the dishes as children were asleep in their nice comfortable bed. He thought about what happened to him yesterday. Drake had deduced that the seller who tried to kill him was working for his uncle. He had never seen that seller before in the castle before.</p><p>"If my uncle was sent to kill me, it would be possible that he would send someone else right?" Drake asked himself softly. It was highly probable that his uncle would send someone else since he wasn't dead. Drake shuddered at the thought. But then again, his uncle didn’t know about his whereabouts.</p><p>"Well, I just have to make sure that nothing like this happens again. I won't open the door for anyone," Drake said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, the children left to go work at the mine and Drake waved the seven of them goodbye as he stood by the garden gate, watching them leave. As he turned back towards inside the cottage tree, he thought he saw a shadow move in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megavolt hid behind the tree of the wood, carefully checking if the coast was clear and not getting spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had chosen a perfect disguise for the mission. He wears a brown cape with a hood. A white cotton shirt with faux leather cuffs along with blue faux leather tunic, a very detailed belt with holster, and leather boots. On his head was a blond wig to hide his actual hair underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his hand was a basket filled with brushes, combs, and colorful ribbons. "If he'll let me in, there's no way he would turn down a dreary old man. One prick of the comb on his scalp, and the poison will course through his veins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the coast was clear, he placed a hood on and began walking toward the cottage tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the cottage tree, Prince Drake was in the living room sweeping the floors and cleaning the dishes. Then there came a knock on the door. "Hello," called what sounded like a weary elderly man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake knew not to answer the door again, which is kept locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It could be some men that my uncle sent them again,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prince whispered to himself. "Hello," Drake called from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mean to be a bother," said the man. "But may I trouble you with some water? My throat is quite parched from my journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it tugged the prince's heartstrings, but it didn't mean he wasn't skeptical. Even his mind told him to say ‘no.' "Perhap try the water from the moat," said the prince. "It's cool and fresh this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megavolt shook his fists in frustration but dared not to make a sound of it as he quickly kept his cool. "You're too kind, young man." He made loud footsteps and made them go softer and softer, pretending to be away. They thought he was gone by the complete silence, but the footsteps returned. "Ah, thank you," he called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No trouble at all," called the prince. "Hope you have a safe and wonderful journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually," said Megavolt, "I've been trying to sell my fine hair styling products such as combs, ribbons, and brushes to earn enough money to provide my family. How about I sell you a brand-new shiny comb to show my appreciation. May I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince whispered to himself again; in case it was a trick. "Please, sir," said the prince. "It was no trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," insisted Megavolt. "You deserve it for your kindness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew right away something wasn't right judging by his persistence. "Please don't trouble yourself," said Drake. "It's the least I can do to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don’t mind telling me but um… why are you keeping the door closed?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well" said the prince with caution. "Some man has a deadly grudge against me, and he'll bribe anyone to kill me, anyone at all, and kill anyone associated with me. I don't want to sound unkind, but I can't trust anyone now. That's why the door's remaining closed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megavolt's face filled with rage. "Very wise," he said sweetly. "I shall be on my way then, for your sake and mine. If anyone asks, I'll say I've never heard of you, I've never seen you." He walks away from the door and down the path. "Stay safe, young sir!" He called out away from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Drake peaked at the window, but he found no sight of him. "Well, he’s gone," he said to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was relieved but still felt a little guilty for what he did. "But I do feel bad for not letting him in," he said. "But I don't know if it's my uncle again." He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have every right to be cautious," Drake said. "If he could disguise himself, who knows what he's capable of. Besides, the children order me to never let anyone or anybody inside the cottage." Drake said with content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside Megavolt left the cottage but stopped and quietly tiptoed around it until he was where the chimney was. "Alright, my little friend," he said with evil intent, picking out the comb from the basket and placing it on the ground. "You know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the teeth from the comb started to wiggle, got up on its own, and climbed up the chimney like a silent spider. After it went inside, Megavolt tiptoed quietly to the door and placed his ear to the door to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Drake was watering one of the plants in the cottage, but his mind was still on the man after he left. "He must've really been an old man since he hasn't tried to come back." he told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I feel bad and mean well," said Drake. "But he could be sent by my uncle, or maybe even be him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince knew he was right. He continued watering the plant and headed to the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What neither did know was that the comb climbed down into the fireplace and now up the walls. It finally reached the ceiling and stopped at a spot right above Drake’s head. Drake was watering the other plan until he noticed a comb descending from the ceiling from the mirror, dangling on a web and dropping fast! It was the comb the man mentioned about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could react, the comb landed with a sharp pierce with its teeth into the prince's scalp! He cried out in pain, it felt like a painful bite! Before he could feel what it was, his arm suddenly went limp from his head! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt his whole body beginning to limp as he stumbled to the floor. He tried to get up, but his strength was weakening along with his vision. His eyes closed, and he collapsed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megavolt laughed evilly, as he saw his plan work. "Oh, so sorry, young man," he mocked in an old man's voice. "I forgot about the poison in the comb's teeth, now coursing through your veins." Then he yelled louder. "Your friends won't be able to help him now, you little mutt!" Then, running off into the wood, he vanished.</span>
</p><p>Minutes later, the children returned back. Huey unlocked the door with the key but they all gasped in surprise and shock. What they found was the prince once again unconscious on the ground. This time, they found him feverishly red in the face with beads of sweat. They quickly run toward and stare at him.</p><p>
  <span>"Is he-?" asked Lena, assuming the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey felt his pulse. It was still moving. "He's still alive."</span>
</p><p><span>Lena noticed the comb on his head. </span>Lena inspected his head for the nasty wound in his scalp. "I recognize that bite. It's like a black widow that I've read animals in the book before." She took her bag she was carrying and pulled out a book and a turn to the pages she’s looking for. "This must be the biggest black widow ever." She use her magic to pulled the comb off and make it disappear, then use her magic again on the unconscious prince.</p><p>
  <span>"We better take him upstairs," said Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, they hoisted him up by the arms, legs and head, and carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom, it was quite a struggle to get him upstairs since the 32 year old prince weighed about 158 pounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now after sunset and he was stuck in bed with two more pillows to elevate his head. Lena placed a damp cloth on his forehead to sooth the fever. She hoped he would survive. Downstairs, the other children were waiting on the news of their princely friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really hope Drake will be okay," said Webby with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That scumbag Lord!" Gosalyn cried with an outraged. "He tried to kill him again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how, but since he found out he's still alive," said Huey. "One of us must watch over him." All eyes turn toward Gosalyn. Gosalyn noticed and began to scruff and began to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's fully grown and a prince on top of that!" interjected Gosalyn. "He's got to learn to keep a watchful eye and learn to protect himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we don't know what his uncle's capable of," said Violet, getting angry. "I say one of us must watch over him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, do you have any other suggestions?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well excuse me if I'm just worried about him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think I'm not?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough, both of you!" shouted Huey. "Listen, we're all worried about him, but arguing isn't going to help him in the state he's in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huey's right," said Dewey. "We should be lucky we were able to arrive in time before any more damage was done to him."</span>
</p><p>Now both girls felt bad. "I'm sorry, Violet," said Gosalyn in shame.</p><p>"I'm sorry, too," said Violet, also in shame.</p><p>"Right now," said Webby. "All we can do is hope he'll be alright."</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Lena frantically came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "Drake is getting better! He’ll be waking up soon, but I'll still be with him just in case." And she ran back upstairs. The kids cheered at the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should make a surprise dinner and dessert for him!" jumped Webby ecstatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good idea," said Louie. "Especially after what he's been through."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p><p>Just a quick note: in the original Brother's Grimm story, of Snow White the Evil Queen tried to poison Snow White not one, not two, but three times: once with a bodice, twice with a comb, and a third with an poison apple.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The prince's eyes slowly opened. His vision slowly cleared and before him was the girl staring worryingly at him. "L-Lena?" he whispered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly smiled at him. "Oh, thank goodness." He could see her jump off the bed and went downstairs. He couldn't hear what she said but he could hear the other kids cheering. Next Gosalyn beamed and hugged his chest and he hugged her back in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake!" Huey said with joy while Lena came back. "You're alright. You are alright, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from this headache," he groaned as he rubbed his temple. "I think I should be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be from the comb," said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Comb?" Then it was coming back to him. "Of course! The man that tried to sell the comb and it somehow crawled in the house and hit my scalp.” said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince felt his head and felt a scab. "That's what it was? It felt like it bit me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It had the same poison in the teeth like a black widow spider," informed the preteen. "And the biggest one ever. I've injected antivenom when we got here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It stinks of Drake," Huey growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does my uncle keep finding out I'm still alive?" Drake asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know," said Lena. "But we hope he believes you're dead for good this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lena," he said gratefully and then hugged the girl. "And thank you, everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was an explosion sound downstairs followed by screams which made the others jump! The kids and the prince jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Thankfully each of the kids were in one piece, but they were covered in cupcake pieces all over them and one part of the walls. The dinner on the table was however unscathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness me! What happened?!" shouted the prince. The kids looked up, and instead of answering, they ran and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake, you're really alright!" Webby said with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were so worried," said Dewey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I am thanks to you kids," said Drake. "But did something go off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No something," said Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it was supposed to be a surprise when you come down," frowned Violet. "But Webby and I were making some dessert," she smiled and grabbed a jar. "I was about to add sprinkles to the cupcakes when all of a sudden." She took a little handful in the jar. "They glowed pink and exploded!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed the sprinkles in the air and they indeed glowed pink. In midair, boom! The explosion sparkled like a firework, which the prince gazed in shock and awe! "Just like that only earlier!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you've found your new ability," laughed Drake. "Dynamite sprinkles."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the castle, Lord Jim received news that Megavolt did his duty. He was happy to inform that his nephew has now died, he hoped.  Lord Jim was standing in front of his magic mirror in his very special room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking glass, looking glass on the wall, who now is the fairer one of all?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the Mirror began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven orphans dwell Prince Drake, fairer one of all."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My nephew lies dead in the cottage. My man poisoned him with a comb,” Lord said while she opened the casket and showed it to the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Mirror spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Prince Drake still lives, the fairer in the land. The children revived him back, he’s better now."</em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shows Lord Jim of his nephew Drake. Lord Jim saw his nephew shockingly alive. Drake ate a delicious cupcake that Webby and Violet made as he and the children are outside of the tree cottage having a picnic. Laughing and having a wonderful time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord didn't look very happy when he heard that. Because the Magic Mirror always tells the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It… it can’t be," He said with venom in her words, anger started to form. The Lord was infuriated. His blood ran cold and in his heart he knew he would have no peace until the boy was dead. He storms out of the room, slam the door shut and search to find his men. Once he did, he found them chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guards!” GUARDS!!!!!” About. Four guards came in with a weapon in their hands. Quackerjack and Megavolt both are shocked, they’re terrifying of what the lord is about to do. They know that if any of the people who didn’t complete their tasks that they’re assigned by the lord or disobey him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off with their heads!!!” Jim ordered. He walks out letting the guards take these two away to the tower of prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord head back to the special room. His nephew is in his mind. "He will die if it is the last thing I do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord followed another stair that’s on his left and head downstairs full of cobwebs, he stopped in front of a door. Tthe lord came to an old abandoned room, dusty and full of rats, spiders and skulls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A torches illuminated the room with a dim light, giving an even more terrifying aspect to the place. On the shelves were dusty old books of black evil magic and jars with dead animals. In the center of the room was a large cauldron and an old table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go myself to the childrens' cottage in a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect." Jim said while walking towards a bookcase and took an old book, opened it on the table. He flipped through the pages of the book and began to examine them calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, a formula to transform my look into ugliness. Change my lordly raiment to a peddler's cloak," he said and he found something that caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a formula named 'Peddler's Disguise'. Lord Jim read the ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night." He said and grabbed a test tube with some kind of black liquid and a glass filled with a different kind of liquid. He released one drop into the glass and the entire liquid substance became as black as the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord went to a retort with a red liquid. He opened the valve of the bunsen burner and the liquid began to bubble. But while it does, the liquid cackled like a witch. Several drops ended in the glass with the black liquid. It immediately turned red and Jim grabbed the glass again. He went towards some kind of brown kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To whiten my feather, a Scream of Fright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the valve and a white liquid came out of it, changing the red liquid into green. It also released a ghost-like cloud that lets out a terrifying scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord went to a window with bars and raised his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A blast of wind...to fan my hate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He summoned a large gust of wind that almost blew away the raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A thunderbolt...!" A terrifying lightning bolt appeared outside and the drink began to bubble and release a bit of smoke. "...to mix it well." He finished. He looked at the glass with the green liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now. Begin thy magic spell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Jim drank the entire substance in one gulp and suddenly he dropped the glass making it break on the floor. The Lord tried to gasp for air and his entire world started to spin. Thunder and lightning stroke everywhere. His white feather hair turned to dry feather while trying to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord looked at his hands that began to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. My hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands became terrifying and skeletally. The thunder showed the bones in his hand. Green liquid along with darkness and bubbles appeared and suddenly disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My voice," said the Lord in a raspy voice, "My voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, he began to laugh maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A perfect disguise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Jim turned himself around and he no longer had his so-called look. Instead he had an ugly witch face with one tooth, a wart on his cheek, dry white feather and creepy green eyes with wrinkles. He also doesn't wear his lord’s clothes, he was completely dressed in old hag clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this time, no one can stop me from achieving my goal," said the Lord turned hag and walked towards his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now… A special sort of death for one so fair," said the Lord and looked through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What shall it be?" He asked silently until...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! A poisoned apple! Sleeping Death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Jim chuckled and began to read a page about the poisoned apple. There was a picture of an apple with a skull on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping DEATH."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that last part, he smiled in a scary way. Once and for all, his nephew will be dead for sure. And he will make sure of that that he will stay dead and nothing will bring him back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After their supper, Drake, the kids now in their nightgowns were resting by the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the dinner, kids," Drake thanked. "You all did splendid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my tossed salad really did the trick," boasted Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it didn't," interrupted Gosalyn. "It was my pot roast that was the center," she boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was my salad, and you know it," Huey said, getting annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it was my roast," Gosalyn bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're both wrong!" interjected Violet. "It was my cupcakes. It's always dessert everyone can wait to get to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids, kids," interrupted Drake trying to calm the tension. "I said you all did wonderful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey was in thought until he spoke up. "Drake, this hunter guy that spared your life: is he relative to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he is my father's advisor," said the prince. "We've been friends for years since I was a child." Then he began to blush. "But there is one guy I...have feelings for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids immediately perked up and 'ooooh' at the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's the lucky guy?" Webby winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake got up and took out a paper and pencil from the shelf and began to draw. After a few minutes, he presented a drawing of a handsome man in his attire. "His name's Launchpad. Prince Launchpad McQuack of Ratzenberger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids were in awe of the drawing of the handsome prince. "He must be really special to you," said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed dreamily. "Oh, he's sweet, charming and kind. We've known each other since we’re little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love at first sight," sighed Webby. "How absolutely dreamy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, barf," gagged Gosalyn. "This isn't going to get mushy, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with a little romance?" asked Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he know you like him?" asked Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile shrank. "I don't know how he'll react if I tell him how I feel about him, so no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll never know unless you tell him," encouraged Louie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again," said Gosalyn as she jumped onto Drake's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since there’s nothing better to do. Why don’t you do something," said Huey to the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what do you think I should do?" asked Drake as he was stroking Gosalyns back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell us a story," said Louie while scratching his behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, tell us a story," said Dewey, agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fun," said Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A true story," said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A love story," added Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, once there was a prince," Drake began to tell his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was the Prince you?" asked Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously," answered Gosalyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he fell in love," Prince Drake continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it hard to do?" asked Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake chuckled by her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me."</span>
</p><p>The seven little orphanage children got a little closer. Webby and Violet both sat on chairs while the triplet laid themselves on their bellies with their hands folded underneath them with Lena sitting down next to Drake.</p><p>"Was he strong and handsome?" asked Doc.</p><p>
  <span>"Was he big and tall?" asked Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nobody like him anywhere at all," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he say he loved ya?" asked Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, The fairer of them all began to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was so romantic I could not resist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked at each other and nodded. They began to like it too. And with that, they came closer to him while he sang further.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day my prince will come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day we'll meet again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And away to his castle we'll go,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to be happy forever I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While he sang, the children listened in a dream-like state. They couldn't help but feel relaxed. Violet looked and saw that Gosalyn was leaning her head against the prince's chest as she looked like she’s getting sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day when spring is here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll find our love anew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the children were cuddling each other. Gosalyn was on the brink of sleeping until she woke up by a high note from Drake. She placed his hand on his cheek again and kept listening with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the birds will sing,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and wedding bells will ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day when my dreams come true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids sighed as he finished. "You have a beautiful singing voice," said Webby, compliments his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sighed dreamily. Suddenly, they came back to reality by a cuckoo clock. The time was eleven o' clock at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it that late?" asked Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my goodness! It's past our bedtime. Go right upstairs to bed kids," said Drake. “It’s time for bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake carried the sleeping girl in his arms and brought the children to the stairs. Everyone were preparing themselves to go to bed. Moonlight was shining through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy, what a night," said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sure was," agreed Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the children are settled in their nice cozy bed. The prince kisses every single one of them on their forehead to give them a goodnight kiss and sweet dream. He walked toward the last one, Gosalyn. still asleep. Drake stroked her hair, placed a blanket on her and gave her a goodnight kiss. But he could have swore that he noticed that Gosalyn smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake walks towards the candle and blows the flame out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, everything was quiet. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked. Everybody has a peaceful night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the creepy lab, Jim stirred the cauldron with a huge bone. The Lord cackled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boil, cauldron, boil. Boil, cauldron, boil!" He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid in the cauldron was yellow and smoke shaped like skulls appeared out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death within thy depths I see, for one who dares to rival me." Jim held a test tube with blue liquid. He dropped the liquid in the cauldron and it became blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brew the magic recipe, boil, cauldron, BOIL!" He yelled and a large cloud of smoke appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My latest gifts were ones he was able to try, but what if it's something he truly can't resist." From behind his back he pulled out a basket of apples. "A poisoned apple." He picked up one golden one, tied a string on the stem and slowly dipped the apple halfway in the concoction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brew slowly coated the apple by itself until it was gone. He lifted the apple and it was no longer gold. He wickedly smiled at it. It was now black as night while the remaining brew was dripping and the top of it turned into a skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the skin. The symbol of what lies within. Now turn into a red beautiful sight. To tempt my nephew to make him hunger for a bite."The brew slowly disappeared until there was no trace of it and the apple turned rose red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within." He said. The lord looked at the apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just imagine. When he breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal. THEN I'll BE FAIRER IN THE LAND!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cackled very loudly. But then Jim stopped cackling because he thought of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But wait!" The Lord was in deep thought. "There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." He walked towards her book and went through a few pages until she found what she feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Here it is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to read the Poison Apple Antidote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love's First Kiss," said the Lord like she didn't believe there was such a thing. "Bah!" He closed the entire book while he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fear of that. The childrens will think he's dead. They'll be BURIED ALIVE!" And with that he cackled very loud and evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the apple in a basket with green apples. She cackled even more and grabbed the basket. He still kept cackling while he walked towards a trapdoor on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BURIED ALIVE!" He yelled and cackled while he closed the trapdoor slowly. He went deeper into the dungeons to the catacombs. He looked at a skeleton on the ground. It looked like he was trying to grab the empty jug of water that was also on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirsty? HAVE A DRINK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he kicked the jug into the skeleton, smashing it to pieces. Lord Jim cackled even more while a little spider appeared out of the jug. He went into a raft and used a large stick to steer it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, in the darkness of the night, Lord Jim emerged from the catacombs and steered the boat towards the shore. It was very misty that you couldn't see anything else, but it was no match for the Lord. He popped out of a bunch of reeds and went further on his way to face the one who dares to rival him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Morning, the sun shone through the window. The eyes of Drake slowly opened. Drake stood up and in a voice which only replaced a yawn at the last moment. He rub his eyes and sees that all of the seven children's beds are empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is everyone?" asked Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just after Drake had asked the smell of something delicious came drifting into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s that steel?" asked Drake, he sniffed and sniffed the smell. "Mmmm. It smells so good," said Drake. "I wonder who’s making it?” Drake raises his eyebrows, curiously to know what it’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went out of the bedroom and while walking down the stairs, he saw Dewey, Louie, Lena, were sitting on the table while Huey, Violet, Webby, and Gosalyn were making some delicious foods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had woken up earlier to make everyone some breakfast and they were baking some delicious porridge. Prince Drake began to sit on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, kids," Drake greeted them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Drake," said the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you all sleep well?" asked the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why yeah, it was a pleasant sleep," said Lena</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you kids making?” Drake asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porridge!” Huey replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Huey, Violet, Webby, and Gosalyn arrived with the porridge. They set the plates down in-front of Drake, and the kids then served their manchet bread and drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go, everyone. Enjoy," said Huey while she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the seven children know about porridge, but to the Prince it's a new experience. He never ate porridge before. He just ate whatever the royal chef cooked for them to eat. He took the first bite and his eyes went wide in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say kids, these porridge are delicious," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Drake. These are cherry porridge, I made these with my own ingredients," said Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the prince heard that, he grabbed a few and started to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These cherry porridge really are delicious," said Drake. "It makes me smile even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you like them," said Webby and they continued on eating Breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finished breakfast, the childrens were ready to come up with a plan. "Okay, guys. I know we can't stay here forever. So, I was thinking that one of us can stay here to watch Drake while we go work at the mine." Huey explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, who will watch over Drake while we're away?" asked Gosalyn. "Good question, Gosalyn, can you stay here and watch over him for us?" Huey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why not. He and I get along very well." Gosalyn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it settles, Gosalyn will stay here and keep her eyes on Drake while the others are working at nine. The children are all packed to go work at the mine while Drake and Gosalyn are staying at the tree cottage. Prince Drake was the first to step out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, don't forget, Drake. Your uncle's a sly one, full of sorcerer. So beware of strangers," said Huey seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. We'll be alright," said Drake with a comforting voice. Then he took Huey's stocking cap from his head and gave him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Huey was completely surprised. He giggled a bit before trying to be serious again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yes. We... Well, c'mon, guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he went on his way. The other kids were waiting to say goodbye to Drake and Gosalyn. First came Dewey. He took off his stocking cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be awfully careful. 'Cause if anything happens to you, I..." He said, but got interrupted by a kiss from Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good-bye," said Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooooh, gosh!" said Dewey and giggled. His face was once again as red as a lobster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came Louie who took off his stocking cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And be sure to watch out of your uncle." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake gave him a kiss on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," said Louie and walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three girls came out and Drake kissed each of them on their heads. Both Drake and Gosalyn wave goodbye to them. Heigh ho, heigh ho, it’s off to work they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the forest, a figure being completely dressed in cotton shirt with strings throughout lacing on arms. Corded with wooden buttons on the front side, he wears a hooded robe and shawl. Mesh overlay, ornate embroidery and tassel detailing. Finally a satin lining his cuffs. He walked around searching for his prey. He cackled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The little children will be away and he will be all alone with a harmless old peddler man. Hahahaha harmless old peddler man!" said Jim while he looked at the red apple and crackled very loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost noon when Drake and Gosalyn were alone in the house. Again, he was warned not to let anyone in the house, lock the doors, and lock and blind the windows. He covered the chimney with one of the bed sheets and shut the gate of the fireplace just in case. The grumpy girl was helping the prince get ingredients to make a gooseberry pie for the kids once they return back from work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, a regal middle-aged man was walking in the woods carrying a basket of green apples and one single red apple. He spotted the cottage tree the prince was in and walked to it, hoping he could rest there. He stopped at the door and spritzed perfume on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Drake placed the crust on top of the pie when he and Gosalyn noticed a shadow loomed over them. Gosalyn backed away and Drake began to gasp at what they saw. An old man looked at them in a scary way. The worst part was this and it's something he didn't know: his uncle, Lord Jim, has finally found him. He chuckled evilly which caused some discomfort to the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All alone, lad?" asked the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, why, yes, I am. But..." said Drake with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman looked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The… the little seven children are not here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they're not. It's just me and Gosalyn." said Drake pointing towards the little girl, who was still hiding behind him, clasping on his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm-hmm." was all the lord could say. He sniffed the air and asked with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making pies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, gooseberry pies," Prince Drake said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's apple pies that make the children folk's mouths water," Lord advised and grabbed the same red apple from his basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While this was happening, Gosalyn's noses sniffed in the air for she could smell something evil and then suddenly felt that something fishy was going on here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord underestimated the nose of a little girl. She growled, baring her teeth and began barking angrily at her like a dog, which scared him and took the prince by surprise. "Gosalyn!" Drake shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's not right about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“old man”</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she warned, air-quoting the word old man. The Lord was shocked. "I beg your pardon?!" He asked flabbergasted. "You heard me," Gosalyn replied, glaring at him. "Gosalyn," Drake said. "Please be nice to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn was now getting worried. She thought and thought and thought of a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince and the old man soon got back to their conversation. "Sorry about that," informed Drake. "She's not usually like that when I first meet her, sure she can be a bit grumpy but she's a sweet and kind little girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don't worry about it," said Jim. "Now, as I was saying, the apples I've are no ordinary apples."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind are they," asked the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Lord Jim screamed, his elbow accidentally knocking the basket behind her, spilling the apples. The little girl tackled Jim into the ground not letting go. The prince was shocked and ran up to stop her. "Gosalyn, stop it!" Drake shouted angrily at her. He managed to get her off of Jim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's gotten into you?" The prince frowned, holding Gosalyn up facing him. "I'm telling you," Gosalyn warned. "Something's very off about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now lost his patience! "Gosalyn, enough," he spat. He headed over to the wooden door, opened the door and placed her on the ground. "Shame on you, frightening a poor old man," Drake said sternly. And just like that, he shut the door at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn was taken back by the prince's new attitude. It was like he doesn't trust her anymore. Then it hit her: the perfume. It must be controlling him. That's why it smelt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Jim got up and stares at the prince with a disgusting face expression. A poor old man? Certainly not. His basket fell on the ground with all the green apples scattered everywhere. He only wanted the red one. He mumbled to himself while she rubbed it clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I thought I'd lost it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lord Jim whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Drake placed his hands on the old man's shoulders to try to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, there. I deeply apologize for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn walked towards a window and saw that Drake was offering the old man a chair. She noticed that the old man looked like he was in bad health, as she was about to feel guilty for her action she noticed when the old man began to grin at Drake who was filling a cup with water. Jim grabbed the red apple from his sleeves and looked at it and back at Drake deviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry about that," he said, feeling embarrassed. "She's never like that to strangers except me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't worry about it," assured the old man. "She's probably assumed I was a threat to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no…. it isn’t an old man… it’s Lord Jim, his uncle!” Gosalyn exclaimed and gasped in shock. “He must have disguised himself to look like an old man. And there's no doubt that that apple he's holding is bad news. And Drake's falling into a trap. I got to warn my friend," said Gosalyn. She quickly ran through the woods towards the mine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And because you have been so good to the poor old man, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple; it can grant wishes if they are eaten. Just take a bite and your deepest desire comes true.” said the Lord, hoping the prince fell for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake's eyes widened, he thought that sounded a bit far-fetched and strange. "Really?" he asked, curiously. "This one… could grant me any wishes?" he asked hesitantly." said the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, young man," said the Lord and slowly came closer to the prince with an red apple in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, make a wish and take a bite."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Gosalyn finally reached the mine. The children were staring in confusion and wondering why she was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys you got to go back to the cottage quickly!" shouted Gosalyn, taking a deep breath to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why?" Huey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it Lord Jim!" Gosalyn shouted in response. "He found Drake!" She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children heard that and froze. They looked to each other with the same expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake!" They all said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake uncle will kill him! We gotta save him!" shouted Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes! We, we, we gotta save them!" said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'll we do?" asked Dewey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, what'll we do?" Huey began to panic and stutter.</span>
</p><p>"COME ON!" Gosalyn groaned and began to run, the children quickly stopped what they’re doing and immediately followed Gosalyn and quickly rushed to the cottage.</p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me! Wait for… me!” said Louie, trying to keep up with them. Everybody ran as fast as they could to save Drake from a terrible fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In wood, the children ran their little legs, some trip while others try to dodge some tree branches and bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the perfume his uncle's wearing is controlling his mind?!" shouted Webby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" shouted Gosalyn. "It's like he won't listen to me anymore. That's how I knew something was wrong!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"There must be something your little heart desires," Jim said smoothly at his nephew who was now holding the apple. "Perhaps there's someone you love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," he blushed. "There is someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought so," he grinned and chuckled. "I thought so. It's Prince Launchpad, isn't it? You've always had eyes on him. You have a wish for him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of," he said. He began to think of his wish when he finally thought of it. “I wish…” He said. “I wish…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I would have the courage to tell Launchpad my feelings for him and we would be together forever through thick and thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s it! Go on, go on!" said the Lord.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The children at last out of the wood. As soon as they saw a fallen tree bridge that reached to the other side. Without thinking, they all ran and quickly walked across the fallen tree bridge.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"And that he will carry me away to his castle where we will live happily ever after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! Fine! Now take a bite," Jim said, losing his patience and want to get it over with</span>
  <span> but knowing that victory will be in his grasp and he watched his nephew pressed his beak lips against the apple's skin. Jim held his breath in wondrous anticipation... Drake took a large bite out of the red apple and the sweet flesh of the apple filled his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it?" asked Jim.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's really sweet. It's good." Drake smiled. The duck swallowed and opened his eyes "Oh… I feel strange," he murmured. The prince straightened up and he tried to walk, feeling worse by the second, but he felt like the world was spinning around. Drake was hit with a wave of dizziness and pain, his throat dried and he found it hard to breathe, his knee collapsed on the ground and a hand cupped his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"W-what's happening?" he rasped as his body refused to cooperate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's working!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drake looked up and saw the old man, with the most evil look on his face. Drake tried to call for his help but all that escaped him was tears of pain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The old man chuckled darkly. "You want me to help you?" Drake nodded weakly. The old man shook his head. "No. But I am actually not the old man you think I am." He pulled the hood down and suddenly revealed Jim's disguise, and laughing cruelly down at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drake let out a small scream and tried to get away, his already fast beating heart doubled in fear. Jim cackled "Running away? Where're the manners your precious mother and father taught you? Aren't you pleased to see me dear nephew?" he asked, taunting like a snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground and his part of the apple fell to the ground not far from him. Jim watched him for a few moments, he could see that Drake was not breathing or moving and he was well satisfied that this time he really had managed to kill him at last and the Lord in his joy let out a laugh of pure evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake struggled to get away, but he was getting weaker, his energy was draining, seeping into the ground beneath him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jim chuckled and ran a hand over his face, Drake shivered at the contact. Jim smirked "It seems that my dear nephew of mine will be dead and you will see your precious mother again. My revenge work!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake gasped through his dry, narrow throat and his eyes begged him for mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim ignored his plea. "I had hoped to watch you die, my wish comes true, it seems these wishes aren’t attached to apples… foolish brat, that Apple is poison! I can’t believe that you fall for that! You consumed your demise willingly! Now feel free to stretch out your end, I have all the time in the world,” he threw his arm away and took a step back, standing there and watch him suffer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His breath will still....”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drake cried, his body was hurting, it was hard to breathe, and the last thing he'd ever see and hear would be the torments of his uncle. He whimpered and struggled to his feet, staggering around half-blind with hardly any sense of balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... his blood congeal….”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drake held his neck, he couldn't breathe! It was so hard! His throat was swollen; his blood was ice-picks and frozen-needles and he continued to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me! Please someone help! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His body began to betray him, leaving him gasping yet immobile, mute and paralyzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" cackled the voice and a loud thunderclap could be heard, "NOW I'LL BE FAIRER IN THE LAND! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wicked lord just laughed evilly and walked out of the tree cottage cackling in victory and the rain fell down on him. Until Lord Jim stopped and gasped as he saw Gosalyn towards him with a furious look on her face, with the children following behind her. The seven children arrived while the thunder kept rumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've managed to save one of your friends," he glared and shouted at them once they came at the full stop. "But it's too late for your precious prince, thanks to my poison apple!" He pointed at Drake's lifeless body and the half-bitten apple through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seven children were stunned at his lifeless body. Gosalyn was red with fury. "You monster!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The Lord didn't know what to do right now, so he ran for his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn stopped for a moment and saw Jim fleeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He’s getting away!" said Gosalyn, pointedly at the Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see him!" said Huey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All ran after him. While the thunder kept rumbling, Lord Jim kept running. He almost got trapped by some vines, but he could escape in time. More rain kept falling while the children ran after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Jim started to climb a mountain, he was already one step ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grumpy girl saw that and shouted at her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There! Up the mountain!"</span>
</p><p>They all stopped and took out their pickaxes while Louie grabbed a stick as a weapon. Gosalyn stepped in front of them.</p><p>
  <span>"After him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus the children began to climb the mountain. The Lord looked down and saw his pursuers coming closer. He kept climbing and he ran very fast, but he could see that the children could keep up with him. Their shadows, that were caused by lightning flashes, could be seen on the mountain wall. The wind howled and thunder kept rumbling louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Lord Jim reached the top. Panting and gasping of all the climbing and running. When he tried to get further, he looked down and realized there was no way out, no escape. He gasped in horror. He knew that there was no escape this time. Or is there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trapped. What will I do? Those meddling kids!" He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children came closer and closer, this time they got him. But the Lord wouldn't give up that easy, he had one last trick up his sleeve. He grabbed a long branch and placed it under a large boulder. The thunder came closer and was louder when he did that. Lord Jim pulled with all his might. Little by little, the boulder came in movement.</span>
</p><p>"I'll fix you! I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES!" He yelled and laughed maniacally at the top of his lungs like a crazy psycho.</p><p>
  <span>When the children arrived, Gosalyn saw what Jim was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOOK OUT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim cackled very loudly, showing how wicked and evil he truly is. It looked like the Lord was about to win until… a very large thunderbolt shot down between the witch and the boulder. The cliff on which he stood crumbled into pieces and he fell down, screaming while he did. The boulder fell in the same direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children quickly cover their eyes and turn away. Hearing the sound of the boulder smashed him to death without a doubt.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The children arrived back at the cottage tree and ran toward Drake's lifeless body, forming a circle around him. Huey searched for a pulse, but his wrist was still, and his fewer was ice cold. He tried to hear his heart, but it was silent. Tears began to well up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>"Guys," he said. They knew the tears welling up in his eyes. They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it. "He's...he's really gone."</p><p>"Please," begged Gosalyn. "Tell me you're lying" Huey closed his eyes, tears spilling, and only slowly shook his head as she began to cry.</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked at the prince, tears ran down their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake," Violet whispered. "No." Then she laid her head on his chest and cried.</span>
</p><p>"Oh." Dewey cried.</p><p>
  <span>"Drake," Louie wept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Webby placed her hands to her heart. "Oh, Drake," she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our dear friend," cried Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake, please!" Gosalyn shouted as the tears ran down. "Come back to us," she whispered. "Please." And she was sobbing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all couldn't believe it. Their dear friend, their father figure, was really dead. The thunder and lightning stopped and only the rain poured, as if the heavens were in tears for the prince.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Can’t believe that we are almost at the end, after this, I will post a finale chapter of this story. And then, we will move onto the next story of the series. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the seven little orphanages children laid Drake on a bed with flowers and two candles on a taper candles holder. Everybody surrounded the bed and looked at him with deep sorrow. Huey took his hat off in respect. Tears fell from their eyes and hearts were broken. Webby and Violet were both crying the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn tried to stay strong, but a few tears were shed from her eyes and suddenly, she began to sob and hid her face with her hand while Dewey placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her. Huey tried to comfort Gosalyn. He placed an arm around the ones they comfort. The leader of the group was just as heartbroken as Gosalyn and everyone else. He too was heartbroke for the loss of their new friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devastated and heartbroken, the children mourned the prince for a very long time. They wept, cried, and sobbed bitterly and they prayed for a miracle that somehow, someway, would bring him back to them but it would seem that their prayers would not be answered so they were forced to accept the fact that he would never wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even in death, the children didn’t have a heart to bury him in the dark ground so Lena magically made a coffin that’s made of glass built for and decorated it with purple hydrangea. Then they laid him in the coffin and placed him on the top of the hill, the same hill where they have a picnic together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months and despite being seemingly dead Drake did not decay. The prince inside the case was laid on his back with his hands resting on his chest. His head was rested into a small pillow with small flowers encircled near his head like a halo. To the contrary his feather only seemed to glow brighter like a pearl while his cheeks seemed to become more rosy. It's almost like he wasn't really dead but just sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the children, one by one, they each took turns to watch over him protectively and made sure nothing disturbed him. Meanwhile, a group of men dressed in armor are riding their horses. Leading them was a King himself. He has finally returned back as the war is finally over. Now, he couldn’t wait to see his brother and his son again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode in a landscaping field of flowers as they were on their way to the castle. But, the king noticed that in the distance were seven little children dressed in black on the hill, sitting underneath a large tree with low, overhanging branches. But the children weren't alone, he noticed that there was a strange looking glass coffin with someone inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity, the king stopped his horse. The men behind him also happen to stop as well. The king got off and walked toward the children and stopped at the river while his men watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!!!” The king shouted, hoping for them to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all heard him called, turned around and saw him. Huey got up, walked away from the coffin and walked down the hill toward the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you sir?" Huey asked when he saw him.</span>
</p><p>"Yes my name is Tad, I'm a King of Canard kingdom not too far from here. I was on my way home to the castle from the war to see my brother Lord Jim and my son Prince Drake. Then I stumble across you on the hill together. I am curious to see what you are doing? Why did you look so sad dear boy?"</p><p>
  <span>The leader of the group gave him a melancholy look of pity when he realized who he was. He was the father of Prince Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt him to inform him that he returned back from the war and happy to see his son again for nothing. That the prince he loved was no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king notices that he looks like he’s going to burst into tears. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty." Huey said in a melancholy voice. "I am afraid to inform you that something terrible happened to your son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's gone." Huey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gone? Whatever do you mean gone?" Though he could tell by his looks what he meant part of him still hoped that it wasn't the case. "You mean my son left?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy shook his heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." Huey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king followed Huey to the hill until they reached the glass coffin that held the prince surrounded by children. When the king saw him he felt as if a knife had pierced his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry." Gosalyn said. “Me and my friends did everything we could."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king couldn't walk, he couldn't stand, he found himself wobbling over to the coffin while tears streamed down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...No...No!...No! No! No! No please no!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then collapsed onto the coffin's lid and began to cry. He had failed him. The king just sat there crying, blaming himself for what happened to him. The scene orphans children pitied him greatly for they could all see his fatherly love for him.</span>
</p><p>King Tad looked into the eyes of the little girl. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. The King was even more nervous and distressed.</p><p>
  <span>"What ... What happened to my son? Tell me!!"- His eyes were moist with tears that were about to run down his cheeks. - "W-what happened to him??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Webby closed her eyes to prevent another flood of tears. With a sinking heart, she could barely pronounce the sad words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>". .. His uncle…. Lord Jim .... because of him ... Drake ... he is ... he is ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. .. No. ... No! Impossible!!" King Tad began to weep in despair. "He can't be ... No!!!! This can't be true!!! This can't …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears flooded his vision, his stomach had frozen and his heart clenched in pain. Most of the children looked away and sobbed, before looking at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king He covered his face with his hands and began to weep in despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! M-my boy ... Why?? Why god, you let me return alive but took my son in my place? I would rather you had taken me instead of him ... why? Why? This is a curse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn crouched beside him and hugged him gently, trying to comfort him as she could. As much as she knew she wasn’t the best person to comfort someone, she wanted to try to help the king to feel better, even if it was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't stay here forever you know." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but I don't know if I can leave him. How can I go on?"</span>
</p><p>"You've got to. It's what he would've wanted."</p><p>
  <span>"Please let me have him so I can give him a proper mourning at the castle where he will be laid to rest." The king said to them.</span>
</p><p>The children nodded their heads and the king ordered his men to carry the prince’s coffin to the wagon. The children stood and watched as they placed the coffin into the wagon. The king looked at them, thanking them for taking care of his son. He asks if they have someone to look after them. The children reply and reveal that they are all orphanages and they live in the tree cottage. </p><p>
  <span>The king didn’t want to leave the children alone in the cottage. He asks them to come to the castle so they can say their goodbye one last time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the break of a gray afternoon, a small group of  seven children walked through the paths of the castle garden accompanied by two royal guards.</span>
</p><p>Amongst the crowd, a little boy was holding onto his mother's hand, observing that she and a few others were carrying bouquets of flowers in their hands.</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy," said the young boy, "why are the other holding flowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's part of the service, sweetie," The mother replied, sounding sweet and lovingly while holding sorrow into her voice, "The King requested all of the Kingdom to come and pay our condolences."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does 'con-dough-license' mean?" the young boy was unable to pronounce the unfamiliar word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Condolences," The mother corrected, "It means that we are going to visit someone very dear to Canard Kingdom who just…. passed on." She was not afraid to tell this touchy subject to her son; she knew how bright he was and that he was mature enough to learn the concept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come we are here first?"</span>
</p><p>"There might be a chance that the King will… put his son to rest. I promise this won't take long."</p><p>The boy nodded in response, somehow feeling disappointed. Then the group stopped at the corner and the guards cleared from the pathway, letting the group into where they wanted to go.</p><p>
  <span>The child looked ahead of the group, wondering what they were heading to and stopped at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, at the end of the path was a glass coffin and a prince inside of it. His stunning and his sleep-like state is on display for all the people to see, including the young boy who continued to hold his gaze onto the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already bouquets of purple hydrangeas flowers and burnt candles were cradled at every corner of the pedestal. And one by one, the visitor places more gifts and lights back the candles in solemn sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy, is that the prince who we were visiting?" the  boy questioned, pointing at the coffin.</span>
</p><p>"Yes, honey," the mother replied, "That's him."</p><p>
  <span>"Who is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Prince Drake, a fairer in all the land. His feather is white as the winter snow, eyes purple as the beautiful hydrangea, and cheek as red as the color of blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother noticed his sadness and handed the bouquets towards him, "Do you want to give the bouquet to the prince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and softly took the bouquet of white roses from his mother's grasp. He walked towards the coffin and stared at the gentle features of the prince before placing the flowers amongst the other flowers and walking back to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So handsome, even in death," the mother had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy noticed that several people, even royalty from neighboring kingdoms had come in to pay their respects, bringing flowers with them too. People who didn't know Drake. They didn't have to do it, but they felt they should. They were mourning the loss of the world's only pure light left. The first to come and pay respects had been Lady Beakley, the prince nanny. She had made one large bouquet of Hydrangea for Drake, theirs of purple hydrangea. She placed them in Drake's hands, a sad look on her face. </span>
</p><p>It was so sad…</p><p>
  <span>Then, everyone began to leave as the King, and the little children are entering inside. Giving them some privacy. As they were leaving, the little boy noticed that standing next to the king was Prince Launchpad, the king put a hand on Launchpad's shoulder. He started, clearly he'd forgotten he wasn’t alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King's wanted to say something to comfort him, but really…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know what to tell you," he said at last. Launchpad was silent for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything," he said at last.</span>
</p><p>They were both silent another few minutes before Launchpad spoke again.</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to protect him," he explained. "I swore on my life I would protect him. I never thought this would happen. That your brother could actually kill the only pure light remaining in the world…"</span>
</p><p>Launchpad then turned and looked King Tad in the eyes. He could see the bag over his eyes, it seemed that the king hardly slept at all since he heard that his son is dead.</p><p>
  <span>And now Launchpad was one of them. The loss of the one thing in his life he'd truly loved was gone and he could never come back from him because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Beakley put her arms around his shoulders, hugging them securely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know… you knew him better than any of us. But we could all feel it. He was so full of life. Someone who could make anyone happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone except that man," Launchpad snarled. "That damn lordt took her life, and I couldn't protect her." He pounded his fist on the edge of the pyre. "I'm so useless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Bakley tried to touch his back in comfort, but Launchpad shied away at her touch. "Because of my uselessness… the world is going to be plunged into darkness. Without Drake's light, there's no hope left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a long time. Lady Beakley really had no idea how to help him. Even when the prince lost his mother, She hadn't given up hope. But Launchpad…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd now lost everything. The sight before Lady Beakley, of a broken man with absolutely nothing left, was the saddest thing she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to say a final goodbye? We’ll leave you to it," The King whispered, the children, and Lady Beakley walking as silently as they could from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just outside the door, Gosalyn stopped, shutting it just enough so she could still hear.</span>
</p><p>Her heart ached for him, hearing what he said next…</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to say. King Tad had given him a minute to say goodbye and completely didn't know what to say.</span>
</p><p>All he could think was that he was a failure. A miserable failure.</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Launchpad told him. "I promised myself, and everyone, that I would protect you. I let my guard down for a minute, forget that I know everything about your uncle, and I let you out of my sight for a minute… And now you're gone."</span>
</p><p>Launchpad stood up, for what must have been the first time in days, and paced around Drake.</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is so screwed up," he said. "I want to do the right thing for the first time in my life and this happens. When your uncle sent an invite to the ball, I thought he was just someone who wanted to marry me because of my title. But then I met you, Drake…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were falling down his face now. His back was turned to him. If he were awake, he didn't think he'd want to see him crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad stood still for a second to take in the sight before him. With the glass lid fully open, the stained glass light beamed lightly onto Drake’s body, illuminating him in a heavenly glow. Memories of him came back as he thought back on how lovely he looked in his sleepily state and how his eyes fluttered in his wake to reveal those teal eyes he’d always stare in wonder.</span>
</p><p>Even now, with that memory in his mind, he finds that he still looked as beautiful as when he was alive. And that his heart was nearly breaking.</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he was compelled to walk, taking each slow step closer to the coffin. When he got in front of Drake deathly-still figure, he kneeled on one knee and laid his hands at the side of the coffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, thinking what to say next which proved to him that this is the hardest thing to do in his entire life. Still, he stayed strong and talked back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I haven’t been visiting you for… such a long time since we’re young. I could state the reason why I didn’t think about coming by, but I feel like it wouldn’t be enough. But…. All I can say about that is—to be honest…. I almost didn’t want to. It’s terrible to say, I know, but…. I thought at least I would prolog this for a while. Turns out I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then tried to change the subject for a moment as he glanced around the flowers and the gift surrounding them, “I think you would like this gift they brought. There’s a lot of purple hydrangea in here. It matches the color of your eye, but I do admit that it’s nice; you would especially love the flowers kept in here.” he chuckled for a moment before his smile disappeared. He felt that now, he would come to what he really wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. I have a confession to make. And I want you to promise me that you won’t get upset,” He then paused for a moment before sighing, “There is one thing that I didn’t get the chance to tell you while you were alive…… Remember when you took me to the secret lake? While we were watching the swan, I kissed you here,” he pointed to her forehead, “I was kind of expecting you to be grossed out by it, but then you told me about the letters you kept since we first started sending each other letters. How every single time you look at it, you feel hopeful and helpless. That was the moment I fell in love with you. Yes, you heard me right--- I am undeniably and hopelessly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, tears were shed in his eyes and his voice cracked at the sheer heartbreak he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued through his tears as he gripped onto his hand that was resting on his chest, “I’ve loved you so much that it killed me to know that I couldn’t see through Jim’s plan--- that I couldn’t save you in time!”</span>
</p><p>He sobbed uncontrollably for a moment before he found the strength he needed to breath in and become calm, “I don’t know if I can keep doing this, being here right now, without you…. And sometimes I don’t think I’m so sure if I wanted to. Again, that’s horrible to say, but the truth remains…. I am lost without you. You are the answer I've waited for all of my life.”</p><p>
  <span>The observers from the entrances, including the seven little children who cracked a door to hear the conversation, were stunned in awe from the genuine confession of love and regret. This broken prince in front of them was devastated and heartbroken of the loss of the prince who he knew since childhood..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad resumed back to his speech as his paw softly caressed Drake’s cheek, “I’m never good at saying goodbyes, but again, I don’t want to. Luckily, I had one special little girl that convinced me to see you one last time before…. before the visitations are over,” he cringed at the thought of him being buried, so he changed his words a bit for his sake, “I… I feel like I should give you something to say goodbye, but I can’t think of what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his thoughts wander at the last pleasant memories at the pond, as he had addressed earlier, especially the kiss that sparked his love for him. He then realized what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned closer to the coffin and to Drake’s face. His body shielding the pair from the observers. He didn’t want them to witness his last gift to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when his forehead nearly touched him, he whispered very softly, “But I think I know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he closes his eyes and places his lips over Drake’s and gives him a long, gentle kiss. It had lasted for a moment until Launchpad hesitantly parted as he started to get up. The kiss that he shared had much more meaning than the first one on the forehead, though it was the saddest in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then gave one last look at Drake before turning away and feeling the tears in his eyes, waiting to be shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to lower down the case, a small, light inhale erupted the silence and he gasped in surprise. The others had heard it too, and they all turned around to see the source of Launchpad’s gasp. All of them, including Launchpad, were stunned by the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There at the coffin, Drake was beginning to rise up from it, coming to live in front of their eyes!</span>
</p><p>Drake’s hand went up to his head. He opened his eyes and let out a groan, “W…what….?”</p><p>
  <span>The observers started with shock and awe; unable to comprehend the miracle that just happened. Yet no one was more as surprised as Launchpad.</span>
</p><p>Drake looked at his surroundings and recognized the prince standing in front of him, “L… Launchpad?”</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad could only stare as he took one step at a time towards her. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; he’d swear that somehow, he was dreaming. As he got close, he lifted his hand to touch his face, with his innocent, teal eyes reflecting in his, confirming that this is indeed real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake inattentively welcomed Discord’s touch as he stared back at his gaze with awe. Then a thought came to him and he remembered what had happened before everything went dark, “I… I remember what happen--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stopped when Launchpad abruptly fell to his knees and surprised him with a hug. He held him in a tight grip, though it was gentle enough to not suffocate him. Drake stood there, unable to move, and then he heard his muffled crying. At first, he was worried and confused about his reaction, but he lets go of them as he slowly hugs him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two share the embrace as the others’ surprise turns to one of joy. The children's faces grew into giant smiles as King Tad and Lady Beakley starred in amazed at this miracle. The children ran towards the pair and tackled them in a hug. Drake gasped happily at the sight of them and Launchpad let them in the hug, thinking that he would like to have them join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huey, you're alive!" Huey cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my," Lady Beakley whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son's alive?" King Tad gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drake!" Dewey exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>"You're back!" The girls exclaimed.</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I'm glad to see all of you, too," Drake laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on.” Drake stuttered, notice that he was surrounded by candles and flowers, seeing that everyone was dressed in black as if they are in mourning. "Was I… dead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you remember?" Huey asked. "Your uncle ambushed you. He fed you an apple that must have been poisoned. That was five months ago…"</span>
</p><p>"Five months… goodness," Drake said. "It felt longer."</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad cupped his cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least the only thing that tried to keep me away was seeing you again," Drake smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>"Me?" Now Launchpad was blushing. "Why me?"</p><p>
  <span>"Because I could feel you with me," Drake said. "I felt your sadness and wanted to tell you not to be sad. Just to live on for both our sakes. And I knew… as long as I was trapped there, I wouldn't be able to see you and tell you that."</span>
</p><p>Launchpad knelt to him again. "I couldn't live in a world without you," He said. "When you died, I thought all the light had vanished, that the world would crumble into darkness without you to keep the last lights alive. You, the most beautiful light… I couldn't live without it. I would have gone on an empty shell of a man."</p><p>
  <span>Drake was silent for a minute, pondering his words.</span>
</p><p>"Launchpad… Was it true?" He asks him.</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Launchpad was really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" Drake asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that's what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I will never lie to you about this, Drake," Launchpad held him in his arms gently. "But ever since I met you since we’re young, I've known there was something special about you. I've waited my whole life to meet you. I swear to you my life, my heart, everything." He paused seeing his smile with tears in his eyes. He held his delicate face in his hands and wiped away his tears. "I love you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Drake said, leaning in to kiss him again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos &amp; Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next last and finale chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Well, here it's: the final chapter! Thank you so much to everybody. You've been a blessing. Thank you for your support and input. I enjoyed this story, though it was a bit on the dramatic side. Anyway I don't own them except my oc's and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all later bye!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had finally arrived. The colourful banners and vibrant flowers adorned every wall across the castle and brightened every street across the land. Many a month of meticulous planning had preceded this great day, and many a year had it been intended. The cheerful smiles of the people were filled with knowing looks and whispered words, each eager to speak how they always knew this day would come. How they had watched the inseparable young children chase each other across the fields, play fighting in the streets and scaring each other in the town. And though for many a year the people had never seen the fair Prince Drake, now the dark days of the Lord Jim's reign were long forgotten as the kingdom prepared for the greatest celebration of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day of his wedding, Drake had never felt more nervous in his entire life. Sure, he was overjoyed at the fact that he was going to marry Launchpad; the man he loved with all his heart, but at the same time it was nerve wracking to think that he was actually getting married. At the moment, Drake was in his bed chamber taking a moment to himself before the ceremony began. He gazed into the mirror, and smiled. Today was the happiest day of his life. Suddenly, the door opened behind him, and his father walked in. "Hello son! The ceremony is almost ready to start," he said. The king stopped in his tracks, and gazed happily at Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake was dressed in metallic gold creating a striking, elegant look and it’s perfect for an heir to the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a white jerkin with elegant gold embroidered and slop pant with eight double layered silver satin panel with the single layered red satin panels, puffy champagne decorations pattern sleeves with gold bands over them, full length white satin sleeves with diamond pattern, below that was a white sleeves in the muscovite style, white on the outside and gold on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a golden yellow satin pane of slop pants with gold embroidered. Puffy golden yellow pane slop pants with white bands over them with metallic gold thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cape is the same type of cape he wore to the forest, but the design and construction is a bit different. The cape is very long, about 17-foot long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside was the red velvety which is not as soft, and the whole cape is stiffer (probably due to the gold piping around the edge and the satin lining) so it doesn't drape as nicely. The quilt pattern in the velvet side is square, whereas the cape has a diamond pattern, which is more elegant. Finally there is a pattern in the satin lining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake also wore this magnificent golden crown on his head, underneath the crown was this white tulle veil waltz that reached about his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Father. I'm so nervous," Drake confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever for?" King Tad asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just… I can't believe I'm actually getting married," Drake whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king smiled. "I can't believe it either. It seems like only yesterday, you were in my arms the moment you came into the world, Goodness I miss those days. There were so few too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father, remember what I said about dwelling on the past?" Drake asked. "There's no point in doing so. You're here now, and that's what matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right son. Today is a happy day, and I wish all the best for you, Drake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p>Drake turned his attention to a large portrait on the wall behind him. It was a portrait of his mother. Drake sighed as he gazed at the painting staring hungrily back at him.</p><p>
  <span>"I wish Mother could be here," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kind Tad placed a hand on Drake's shoulder, and sighed. "Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother would have been so proud to walk me down the aisle," Drake said.</span>
</p><p>"I bet she would," King Tad agreed. "Thank you, son. You always know how to bring out the best," King Tad said.</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you are the best, Father!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so proud of you, right now," King Tad said. "I wish you and Launchpad all the happiness in the world."</span>
</p><p>"Thank you, Father. You have no idea how much that means to me," Drake said, trying to fight back the tears.</p><p>
  <span>King Tad looked at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, and noticed that it was almost noon.</span>
</p><p>"The ceremony is about to start. Are you ready?" The king asked.</p><p>
  <span>Drake took a deep breath, and smiled. "More than ever," he said. "I love you, Father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too son. Now, let’s go! Don't forget your bouquet!" Once that was said, Drake went over to his bed and picked up his wedding teardrop bouquet, which consisted of purple hydrangea, white and purple wisteria blossoms, rosebuds, calla lilies, and lilies of the valley. "Now you look the best groom you can possibly look for Launchpad! Wait until he sees you in it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Father! I haven't even seen him since last night! Did you see him? Did he seem nervous?"</span>
</p><p>"He's nervous, all right! But it's not cold feet; he just wants it all to go well today, for the both of you. You're a very lucky boy, Drake. He loves you so much."</p><p>
  <span>Drake felt he was about to cry again. "I really love him, too, Father. Thank you so much again for your blessing and for helping us make this wedding come true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father and son shared another tender and loving hug before they left the room and started heading downstairs to the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding ceremony was about to begin, the entire throne room was decorated with beautiful flowers and everyone was standing up and talking amongst themselves. Prince Launchpad was already standing up at the front of the chapel with the bishop, with his hands clasped together. Although he felt better, he was still a nervous wreck and was trying as hard as he could to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the throne room, Drake and King Tad  were arm-in-arm, while the seven children were right behind them. Each of the children hold the cape: Huey, Dewey, and Louie hold the edge of the cape on his left side behind, while Webby, Lena, and Violet hold the right. And finally, Gosalyn holds the end of the cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the choir began to vocalize, signaling that it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. Everyone looked towards the door. Before they walked inside the throne room, Drake took a deep breath. King Tad noticed, and squeezed his son's hand in assurance. He looked over at him and said, "As long you have me around, you'll be fine, son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too, son." Then they hugged before they linked arms again. "Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that response, both father and son walked slowly and gracefully into the throne room and down the aisle, followed by the children. Launchpad gazed in Drake's direction and smiled widely, noticing how beautiful his prince looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet as Drake walked slowly down the aisle with his father, the lacing on his ivory and gold attire glittering in the sunlight spilling through the windows, he paid no heed to the knowing looks and whispers of the guests. The beauty of the decorations adorning the great stone pillars and the flowers over spilling their vases were lost to him. Even the soft murmur of his train along the stone floor and the gentle echoes of his footsteps did nothing to catch his attention. His eyes were fixed ahead of him. Only one sight filled his vision and captured his interest. Launchpad. Standing proud and handsome, dressed in all the finery of a future King. The gold decorating his rich gold tunic with embroidered detail catching the sunlight and his ceremonial sword sheathed neatly at his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the smile pulling at his lips was simply that of the boy she had known so long ago. His eyes shone with the same mischief and delight that had once chased her through the meadows and taunted her across the branches of their favourite apple tree. And now, on this great day, the smile was brighter than she had ever seen it. It made her own smile grow in return as her heart soared in her chest, unable to contain her joy. She clutched the bouquet tighter to her chest, but not from nerves. The feel of the rough green stems and the silk ribbon tied around them served as proof that, this time, it was no make believe game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the end of the aisle, King Tad and Drake unlinked their arms and walked up to their appropriate places. Drake took his place standing across from Launchpad, then gave his bouquet to Lady Beakley, who stood closely behind Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as everyone was in place, the choir stopped vocalizing, then the bishop spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Prince Launchpad of Ratzenberger and Prince Drake of Canard in holy matrimony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the bishop spoke, Launchpad and Drake looked into each other's eyes and joined hands, with Prince Launchpad primarily holding Drake's hand. "I love you," Launchpad mouthed to Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake could easily make out what he was saying, and he mouthed back "I love you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there is anyone who does not believe that these two people should be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the bishop continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waiting a few seconds to see if anyone spoke up, the bishop said, "And now for the rings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That signaled Launchpad to pick up the rings from the pillow that his sister Princess Loopey held in her hand. He walked over to Loopey and took the rings. "Thanks, sis," Launchpad said. Then he walked back to his spot and handed one of the rings to Drake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your highness, please place the ring on Prince Drake's third finger, left hand, and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"</span>
</p><p>Launchpad did just as he was told. "With this ring," he looked right into Drake's eyes in a loving way as he finished, "I thee wed." Then he slipped the ring on its appropriate finger on her hand and held it tenderly.</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Drake, please place the ring on Prince Launchpad's third finger, left hand, and repeat: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning Launchpad's gaze of love, Drake did just that as he repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the ring onto his finger and gently held his hand afterwards before they held their hands like they had been doing prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both rings were placed onto their fingers, the bishop moved to the questions regarding the vows, first asking Launchpad. "Prince Launchpad, do you take Prince Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad just smiled as he continued to look at Drake. "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bishop then repeated the same questions to Anna. "Prince Drake, do you take Prince Launchpad fto be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tears in his tears, Drake answered, "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest announces them as husband and husband. All of the guests started clapping once they began to kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Launchpad's soft lips brushed across him gently, as his fingers reached up to lightly caress his cheek, Drake could not contain his happiness that this was only one of many. That his uncle's evil spell had been broken and his childhood friend proved him one true love. And that now Drake had finally married his Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they all live happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. I can hardly believe we've reached the conclusion of this story! It's been an exciting journey for me. A great big Thank you to everyone AGAIN for going down this journey with me. Thank you so much for reading this story. </p><p>There are four story left to go and I am currently started writing the next one. I am very excited to write a next story of the Disneytale Au series and can’t wait to publish this story. </p><p>Anyway, please, review and comment are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. Please stay tuned for that. I really hope you enjoyed this. I think it ended well. Please let me know what you think and see you all in a next story of the series.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>